Enemies Through Time
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Draco and Ginny work NYPD Homicide. True to generations of wizards, they clash again and again as they are forced to work together. Can eternal enemies find common ground when all that they've built is threatened? Summary inside! Complete! A/U Bk 6 DM/GW
1. Summary

Summary

She's a successful Auror, heralded as the next Mad Eye Moody.  
He's a sergeant in the New York City Police Department, working Narcotics.  
She thinks like a dark wizard, has the morals that comes with her name and possesses beauty enough to make her enemies think her harmless. She is dating a great guy and is partners with Harry Potter. She's successful, happy and looking forward in her future, anticipating a long, illustrious career.  
He is handsome, rich and smart, a hard worker and known for closing his cases and shutting down drug labs. Off duty, he's a party boy and a womanizer, a familiar face in the tabloids of New York City. He is famous and has a good career. But he has a secret that must stay hidden, or the life he built after the war might come crashing down around his ears.  
She lost people dear to her, her adopted family.  
He has a drug bust go wrong and loses a close friend.  
She is running from the past and lands in NYC, becoming a detective in Homicide, changing her name to hide from the past.  
He moves to Homicide to start again in the department.  
Each are brilliant on their own and a silent competition begins, each trying to solve more murders than the other. Then their lieutenant assigns them as partners and the wheels of fate start turning.  
When a case eerily similar to the one that drove her from England lands in their lap, enemies of generations must put their differences aside and work together to solve a case that started in the wizarding world and has escalated to encompass both muggles and wizards.  
It is long thought that Weasleys and Malfoys can never be friends, but fate has a reputation of being fickle. They end up as far more than partners or even lovers as a need to solve the murders becomes a desperate race to save the life of the one thing they both love more than life.

I am in the process of editing and adding stuff to the story formerly known as Murder Squad Romance and now goes by the shiny new title of "Enemies Through Time"!!!! Draco is now mostly Ian and I've added a lot of parts at the original "ending" of each chapter, usually in Draco/Ian's POV. And I've gone though the original stuff and edited, added and all around given it a make-over. And I've added some of the songs that inspired each chapter at the beginning of each chapter. I know some of them have nothing to do with the chapter, but if I thought they did, I noted it. Have fun!  
Oh, and guess what!! This story is now longer than before, looking at around 13 to 15 chapters instead of 9. Yay! And I'm planning a sequel and a few oneshots. So this is now the first in the Phoenix Files Series. :D Anyway, enjoy! The first chapter will be back up as soon as I finish editting it, around twenty-thirty minutes. :D  
Please review and let me know what you think of the new stuff!!!


	2. Success or BUSTED!

Chapter 1: Success or BUSTED!

Revised!!!  
A/N: Sorry if this first chap seems a tad rushed, I was anxious to get to the real action! And I am ignoring certain things in DH, like Collin's death, the fact that Malfoy was a bloody coward and other various things. :D Enjoy and R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not now and never will, own Harry Potter. The only things that belong to me are the things that don't belong to Rowling. :D  
Songs for this Chapter:  
Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts-Ginny

_November 4th, 2007, 21 Herald St. Flat 3, London, UK._

Ginny Weasley rolled over, fumbling in the dark on her bedside table, hoping to hit the snooze button. When she had smacked the muggle alarm clock several times and it still hadn't turned off, she raised her head, flipping on the stand lamp and grabbed her wand, which was buzzing. With a groan, she sat up and ran a hand through the cap of tangled auburn curls.  
"Come on, Gin, up and at 'em," she muttered to herself as she stood and stretched, shaking her head to clear her sleepy mind. Yawning, she went through her morning rituals, sit ups, push ups, casting the Muffliato charm so she wouldn't upset her downstairs muggle neighbors, turning on the muggle music she had come to love and practicing with the punching bag.  
When she finished her exercises, she felt awake and alert, ready to face the day. She took a quick shower, allowing herself a few minutes to luxuriate under the hot water, using her favorite peach scented shampoo and conditioner. She frowned at her watch as she lathered her loofa. Surely it wasn't already seven thirty! Hastily, she scrubbed herself down and washed off. After she stepped out of the shower and was dry, she used magic to shave her legs and do her make-up, cursing herself for losing track of the time. She dug through her closet, pulling out loose, dark blue trousers, a long, tunic-like shirt of the same color she belted around her trim waist with a band of silver. The knee high boots of dyed dragonhide, vambrace-like guards for her forearms, the right outfitted with a holster for her wand, the soft, molded black dragonhide fingerless gloves she had designed herself, reinforced with a thin layer of steel on the knuckles and imbedded with spells for protection and power, she pulled on as she gulped down a bowl of cheerios. She grabbed her keys, wallet and cell phone, tucking them in the pouch on her belt, swinging the black Auror robes over her shoulder and was about to Apparate when she caught sight of her hair in the mirror by the door.  
"ACK!" she shrieked and cast a hair charm, the chin length mop untangling itself and straightening. She frowned and flicked her wand again. The straightening charm dissolved and she eyed the curls that reappeared critically. There wasn't much she could do with hair this short, it was barely long enough to pull back, which, she mused, was the reason she had cut it so short, so she wouldn't have to deal with dressing it in the morning. With a sigh, she picked up a scrap of worn leather from the living room coffee table, where she had been putting together a present for her goddaughter the night before and tied it around her head, successfully holding her hair out of her face. There wasn't much else she could do, she told herself as she lifted the Muffliato charm and Apparated away from her flat in muggle London.  
A minutes later, she growled when she pounded on the front door of the trim two story house, muttering about gits who weren't ready on time and wondering if this time, she could use the bat-bogey hex on her partner. There was a scuffling, a shriek from behind the door before it was opened, and a harassed looking Harry Potter pulled her inside, glasses ascew and black hair even messier than usual. If Ginny hadn't been so pissed, she would have found the state of her normally calm partner rather amusing.  
"Harry, we..." she began testily.  
"Not now Gin, please help!" he interrupted. Ginny sighed.  
"What is is now, Potter? Can't take on a pair of toddlers for a few days?" she taunted. Harry didn't rise to the occasion and merely pointed into the living room.  
"James," he growled before disappearing upstairs.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to her left, eyes darting around the room until she saw the little boy hiding under the coffee table, grinning impishly at her.  
"Jamie, what are you doing over there?" she asked, her voice light and cheerful. The three year old's smile turned into a pout, the eyes he had inherited from Harry bright and round.  
"I want to go wifh you, Aunt Ginny, not to Nanny's!" he cried, crocodile tears welling up in his emerald eyes. "I just want to spend some...some..." he hiccuped andGinny bit the inside of her lip. Damn, the boy knew just what buttons to push! "...some time wifh you!"  
Ginny wanted badly to give in to her godson's request, but she knew better. She smiled cheerfully at him. "Baby, you can't come with us, Daddy and I are going to a meeting. You'll be soooo bored, you'll probably die!" Ginny gave him a horrified look. "I think I might pass out, but I have to go, 'cause it's my job."  
"But, I wanna go!!" Jamie cried, two big tears slipping down his cheeks. "Please Aunt Ginny?"  
Ginny sighed and shook her head. "No, Jamie. Not today. Come on, Daddy has Sister ready, lets go." She snagged the boy before he could think to scamper away and, ignoring his protests, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace. "The Burrow," she said clearly and stepped in. Jamie screeched in her ear as they traveled and was giggling when they emerged into the Burrow's kitchen.  
"Mum!" she cried as Jamie wiggled out of her arms and dashed around, already having forgotten he didn't want to be here.  
"I'm upstairs!" Molly called back.  
"We've gotta go, Mum!" Ginny snapped as she kept an eye on Jamie. "Harry and I have a conferance in ten minutes!"  
"Alright, I'm coming!" Molly appeared around the corner. She seized Jamie and started chatting with him. Ginny waited impatiently as Harry appeared with Lily and Molly waved goodbye. James and Lily paid no attention as their father and aunt Disapparated.  
"Why did Blanche have to be gone today?!" Ginny wailed as they raced through the Ministry to the Aurors Department. "We are going to be late!"  
"Come on Gin, they won't mind, we're Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley! The Minister eats out of our hands!" Harry laughed as Ginny hopped from foot to foot waiting for the lift to open. She shot him a glare before returning her gaze to the lift's closed doors.  
"Haha, Potter," she snapped, sprinting out of the opening doors. Harry followed her with a smile.

3333

After their meeting with Head Auror Kingsley and his aide, Tonks, which despite Ginny's fears, they were only two minutes late to, Harry and Ginny decided to put in a few hours at their desks before returning home. Ginny was already buried neck deep in reports when Harry entered their office. He shook his head and closed the door, effectively cutting down the noise from the big room where Aurors without partners worked.  
Of the ten Auror partner teams stationed at the Ministry, Harry and Ginny were the undesputed best team. They had been partners for five years, since Ginny had graduated from the Academy. At first, their partnership had been rocky, Ginny hadn't been entirely comfortable with Harry, especually after everything that had happened before her sixth year, but after two months, Harry made her have dinner with him and they ended up talking all night. Ginny had confessed to him her deepest secret, the one she had kept from him for four years. After that night, they had been the closest of friends and partners. Ginny had been Harry's best man at his wedding to Blanche Night and was godmother to both his children. The two of them went to the graveyard in Scotland every year, at Christmas, on the day of the last battle of WWII and on March 1, to visit Ron's grave.  
"Get to work Potter," Ginny said without looking up. Harry sighed and crossed the room to his desk, shuffling papers together to clear space to work. They worked in easy silence for a long time, the only sound the scratching of quill on parchment. Then Harry put down his quill and cleared his throat.  
"Umm, Gin?" he said hesitantly. She looked up from her report.  
"Yeah?"  
"I...I was wondering...have... have you...heard from...um...Raina lately?" He stuttered and avoided her eyes, but Ginny knew he was truly anxious about the answer. She closed her eyes.  
"No," she said softly. I haven't heard from her since my birthday. Birthdays and Christmas, that's when I get the letters." She sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now?"  
"No, no, of course not," he said hastily, lifting his hands in the peace sign. "We don't."  
"Okay, good. I'm ready to go, are you?" She smoothly changed the topic, standing and tapping the pile of papers in front of her. They shunk to fit in her pocket and in a flash they disappeared there. Harry nodded and followed her lead, pocketing his own papers. Not a word was said as they left the Ministry and Apparated to the Burrow.

3333

"Blanche, I have nothing to wear!" Ginny cried as she dug through her closet, frantic. The black haired witch sitting cross-legged on Ginny's bed laughed at her friend. Through the open bedroom door, the sounds of Sesame Street and Jamie and Lily giggling at the characters drifted to them. Blanche Night Potter had gotten home from her visit to her family at noon and the Potters had come to Ginny's flat after work so Blanche could help Ginny get ready for her date with her boyfriend that night. Harry was currently stretched out on Ginny's couch, pretending to watch TV with the kids while he worked on some files from work.  
"Gin, calm doon, lass!" Blanche laughed, her low voice rich with her Scottish brogue. "You'll work yourself intae a right fright. What about that luvely green dress you wore to the banquet?"  
"That was last month, he'll remember it!" Ginny wailed. "I can't wear that!"  
"Och, let me see it!" Blanche said, exasperated. She waved her wand and the dress, a sexy little number of light green silk that clung from top to bottom, was transfigured to flare around the legs and changed from light green to a deep green that complimented Ginny's hair and complexion. "There now, that's much better!" Blanche said, satisfied with her handy work. "Weel, try it on!"  
Ginny grinned and grabbed the dress, stepping into the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later, she reappeared, twirling to show of the dress.  
"Well?" Ginny asked, preening. Blanche nodded in satisfaction.  
"Verra nice. Go show Harry."  
Ginny danced into the living room, eyes sparkling. Harry looked up and smiled.  
"You look great, Ginny," he said, laughing as she twirled again to show off her skirt. Jamie and Lily turned from the TV to watch her. Lily giggled and clapped her hands, while Jamie jumped up to imitate Ginny.  
"Ginny, come back here, we have to do your make up!" Blanche said from the bedroom door. Ginny allowed herself to be dragged off and submitted to various make-up and hair charms.  
When the doorbell rang at seven thirty, Ginny was ready, a subtle green-gold eyeshadow and light pink lipstick emphasizing her natural beauty.  
Harry opened the door to admit Colin Creevy, Ginny's boyfriend of three years. He had filled out, Harry mused, not for the first time, since school. He was a lean, rangy man, a few inches shorter then Harry, his light brown hair falling into twinkling brown eyes set in a handsome face. Colin had pursued his passion from Hogwarts and was a famous photographer in both the magical and mundane worlds.  
"Creevy," Harry said, offering his hand.  
"Potter, good to see you!" Colin said cheerfully. "'ello Blanche, Jamie, Lily!"  
"Colin, look at my new broom!" Jamie cried, running over to show off his scale model of the Nimbus 5000, an early birthday present from Charlie. Colin whistled appreciatively, lowering himself to Jamie's level to get a better look.  
"Nice, squirt. You going to ride one of those in Hogwarts, when you're the Gryffindor Seeker like your dad?"  
"Uh-huh!" Jamie nodded enthusiastically.  
"Cool! You'll make a good Seeker." Colin turned from Jamie to kiss Ginny. "Hello, love. You look beautiful, as usual. Ready?"  
Ginny blushed. "Yes. Night Potters!" she called as she and Colin headed out the door.  
"We'll lock up after you, Ginny," Blanche called. "Night!"  
"See you tomorrow, Gin," was Harry's goodbye, called as the door closed.

3333

Ginny smiled at Colin as he told his story, gesturing wildly to make a point. She sipped her wine, amused by their surroundings. Colin had chosen a muggle restaurant in London, a very nice place with tinkling crystal, sparkling silver and snotty waiters. It wasn't exactly to her tastes, but she suspected Colin was trying to convey something to her.  
"Um, Ginny?"  
She snapped to reality when Collin caled her name. She smiled at him.  
"Yes?"  
"I um...I wanted to ask you something," he stuttered and, for the first time in the fifteen years she had known him, appeared to be nervous. "I...that is, we..." He trailed off and fidgeted in his seat, looking uneasy. She touched his hand.  
"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked softly. He nodded and called for the check.  
Once they were outside the restaurant, he led her through the streets of London to the Leaky Cauldron. They waved to the few people they knew before Disapparating to Ginny's flat.  
"Okay, what is it?" she asked when they were seated on her couch, a glass of wine in their hands. Colin cleared his throat.  
"I...Ginny, I love you," he said suddenly. Ginny blinked.  
"Oookay..." she said slowly, puzzled. "I love you too, Colin, you know that."  
"No, I mean, I love you. Really and truly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to...to marry me."  
Ginny nearly dropped her wine. "Wha...what?" she whispered, sure she hadn't heard him right.  
"Will you marry me, Ginny?" Colin asked, looking at her with so much yearning and love in his eyes Ginny thought she was going to drown. She squealed and flung her arms around his neck, not caring that the wine spilled everywhere.  
"Yes, yes yes!!" she cried, kissing him enthusiastically. Colin grinned against the kiss and pulled a black box out of his pocket.  
"I've got the ring right here. I..." he paused to flip open the box and show her the ring. It was simple, a plain silver band with a solitary square diamond set at an angle. Ginny gasped as he slipped it over her ring finger. "It was my mum's. My dad...he kept it after she died."  
"I love it, Colin." She hugged his neck, admiring the ring in the light. "I love you."  
"Well, that's good, I thought you were just marrying me for my money," he teased. She snorted and kissed him again, straddling his legs and slipping her arms over his shoulders to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck.  
"Funny, Creevy. Let me show you."

4444

_November 4, 2007, Cop Central, Narcotic Sector, New York City, New York_

Ian scowled at his reflection in the small mirror next to his computer. His hands still shook with rage and he was forcing himself to take deep, steadying breaths to calm himself. He made sure the door was closed and locked, and cast a silence charm before turning back to the mirror.  
_"How dare you,"_ he hissed at himself, _"how dare you take over like that when I was so close to getting him to break."_  
His face changed, hardened and his silver eyes darkened to hard gray. When he spoke again, his voice was a touch deeper and had a cold, merciless edge to it.  
_"You refused to let me come out,"_ Draco snarled, his lips twisted into a sneer. _"You were taking to long and he wasn't going to give you the information we wanted the way you were going about it."_  
_"That doesn't give you leave to just take over and...and...manhandle him!"_ Ian demanded. His face softened and the silver was back, but it crackled like lightning. His voice was hard, but it wasn't merciless. It was furious. Then Draco took over.  
_"What would you know?"_ he snapped. _"I was the one who got us through the War, even if you did have to help that pathetic Potter! I was the one who got us through school, who kept everyone from suspecting you or the others existed. You know nothing about surviving, you only came out when Father was dead. I am the one who got us this far. ME!"  
"And a fine job you did of it,"_ Ian growled. If words were visible, his would have dripped with sarcasum and ice. _"And now look what you've done. Because you're to damn arrogant to let me do my job, we could, and most likely will, face an investigation by IA! What then, huh? What are we going to do then, when the Rat Squad is sniffing about?"  
"We'll find a way."_ His face changed again, growing softer and his silver eyes became a light gray with a hint of blue. His voice was soft and gentle, the British accent aristocratic and weary. Chase shook his head. _"All you two ever do is fight. Can't you do something else for a change, perhaps figure out how to get through the investigation that is going to happen without letting anyone know we are multiple personalities in one body?"_  
Yes, Draco Ian Malfoy had the personality disorder known as Multiple Personality Disorder, (MPD) He was one of the rare cases that was aware of all his personalities, of which he had four: Ian, Draco, Chase and Clay.  
He had always been aware of the other personalities, but had never said anything to anyone about them. He had spent a year and a half after the last Battle of WWII struggling to gain mastery of his personalities, making sure there was no way anyone would know he had MPD. Ian had become the dominant personality during that time, he had the strongest will to live and make something of the freedom they had. Draco had been the dominant for seventeen years, thriving on the pretenses and cruelty of Slytherin House. He had been the one who gave the Malfoy heir his ruthless reputation. After Lucius was killed, Ian started to become more evident. Before, he had been the tiny piece of good left in Draco, but then he started wresting control from Draco in increasing frequancy and length. It had been Ian who had helped Potter destroy Voldemort.  
Chase and Clay hadn't really manifested themselves in years. Ian knew they were still there, occasionally he had dreams of the tortures he had suffered at Lucius' hands and knew Clay was aware or ached and felt as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life and knew Chase had made a small immergance. Chase only appeared now to referee the constant arguements between Draco and Ian._  
"Shut up, Chase,"_ Draco hissed. _"No one asked for your opinion."  
"Okay, okay. I'm just saying..."  
"Both of you stop,"_ Ian snapped. _"This isn't getting us anywhere."  
"Damn right it's not,"_ Draco muttered.  
_"Shut up!! We'll handle this like we've handled everything else, we'll work together and keep the rats off us. Chase will handle the banquet with the chief like planned and we'll figure something out. Okay?"  
"Sure, sure,"_ Draco shrugged. _"Whatever you say, Ian. Stupid git."_  
Ian chose to ignore the insult and pulled up a case file on his computer, removing the silencing charm as he did.

* * *

Okay, I know a lot of people are going to hate me for making Draco/Ian crazy. GET OVER IT PEOPLE!!!!! If you really think about it, it is perfectly rational for MY Draco to have MPD, because he was abused by Lucius as a child. SO THERE!!!! :D  
Okay, about how the personalities and how they interact.  
Draco: the sadistic, Slytherin bastard who had been dominant for seventeen years, the personality kept on a tight leash. He has become withdrawn lately and mostly stayed on the outside, a malevolent shadow that emerged when Ian was in interrogations or doing recon in the slums of NYC. He was dark and dangerous, a sensual jungle cat, aloof and unntouched by the outside world. But he has a lot of anger issues. He's the one who was evident in the books, blah blah blah. When he appears, Ian's eyes darken to a dark gray, his face hardens and his voice deepens a bit, often with a cold or angry tint to it. Of the three "mature" personalities, Draco is definitely the most dangerous.  
Ian: who will be the most evident in this story, is the new dominant. He is the one who got the job at NYPD and got them this far. He's the "good guy", but he is a Malfoy and therefore he is a bit(okay, mostly) a git and asshole. :D Strong and couragous, he was also more roguish and boyish than any of the others, having been kept hidden for most of their life. He enjoys his work, but he also enjoys the parties and fans that followed him because of his wealth and looks. He is a partyboy and is the reason Ian Malfoy, officer, is known as a partying, multimillionaire cop. His eyes are silver and he is boyishly handsome, without the blatant sexual look in his eyes that marks Draco.  
Chase: the peace keeper, he's the one who would take over during Lucius' beatings and shielded the others from the abuse. His mannerisms are well-bred and always courteous, having taken Narcissa's lessons on etiquette and aristocracy to heart. He tried to temper Ian's natural enthusiasm for life, but is not always successful. When Chase appears, his eyes take on a bluish-gray cast and his face softens, almost appearing aged, but still very handsome. He speaks with the voice of a British aristocrat. If Ian is ever required to go to a formal event for work, Chase is the one who appears, as he is nore refined than Ian and not a dnagerous as Draco.  
And last, but certainly not least is,  
Clay: the little boy who was abused his entire childhood by his father and now remains on the fringes of his mind, ever afraid and childlike, depending on the others to keep him safe. When he appears, Ian has eyes of silver-blue and his face is very childlike, voice soft and uncertain. He never appears in public and only rarely gives his opinions when the others were arguing.  
Okay, so we have the personalities, now for how they interact.  
Ian is dominant and keeps the others in line, so that they don't get diagnosed with MPD and fired from NYPD. Draco used to be dominant, but he's content for now to let Ian lead them. He and Ian don't get along very well but Chase is usually there to sort things out. Chase is the peace keeper and protects Clay, who is always childlike and afraid.  
When any personality talks, if they're are alone, their words will be italicized and put in quotes, because they are speaking aloud. It's strange to see this, as their face and voice changes constantly depending on who is talking. When with other people and the personalities are arguing, the words will be italicized without quote marks, cause it's all in their head. Okay? Got it? Good.  
Well, that's a good start, I think. Have fun reading and please review, I want to know what you guys think of the new plot! Don't worry, I won't take out anything major, promise. The story is still heading in the original direction.  
Annie


	3. Shattered or The Day Things Went South

Chapter 2: Shattered or The Day Things Went South

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs for this chapter:  
Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne-Ian  
When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne-Ginny  
If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw-Ginny

_1:30 AM, November 5, 2007, 21 Herald St. Flat 3, London, UK._

Ginny was jerked out of a peaceful dream by the insistent clamor of the Floo alarm. Beside her, Colin groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.  
"Go away," he mumbled. Ginny yawned and slowly slipped out of the warmth of the bed and pulled on a heavy robe before padding into the living room. Tonk's head was in the fireplace and even through the flames, it was evident she had been crying. Immediately Ginny was alert, ready for something big.  
"What's wrong, Tonks?" she asked. "Did something happen to the kids or Remus? Is it Mum or Dad?"  
"Gin...you need to come in. There...there's been an incident." Ginny's stomach dropped.  
"Okay. I'll be right there." She turned and dashed into the bedroom, throwing on a pair of jeans and an old Mutant Slugs tee, strapped on her wand and grabbed her heavy cloak. Colin sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Something's happened at work," she told him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Go back to sleep." He nodded, still half-asleep, and rolled over. His snores started before Ginny left the room. Smiling to herself, she Apparated to Auror HQ. There were Aurors everywhere, it was like an ant hill had been upset, all the little worker ants running around like lunatics. Ginny grabbed the nearest.  
"Rogers, what's going on?"  
The older wizard shook his head gravely. "You're needed in the conference room, Weasley. It's not good."  
Nodding, she raced through the building to the conference rooms. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror, was waiting for her.  
"Auror Weasley, reporting for duty, sir," she said, nodding at the other Auror, Tonks. Both senior Aurors wore grave faces and the knot in Ginny's stomach tightened.  
"Ginny," Kingsley said, his voice so gentle Ginny knew something was very wrong.  
"What's going on?"  
Tonks sniffled and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Ginny, sit down," she said softly. When Ginny was seated, Kingsley took a deep breathe.  
"First off, let me say that you are a fine Auror, you and Potter both, but nothing could have been done to stop this..."  
"Stop what? Will you just tell me what is wrong?"  
"Ginny..." Tonks sniffed, "Harry's dead. They're all dead. Blanche, Jamie...L...lily...."  
Ginny stared at them in confusion, for a moment sure they were testing her, seeing if she would crack under an unusual announcement. When they didn't, something in her heart cracked.  
"Wha...what?"  
"Your partner, Harry Potter was killed in his home, along with his wife and children at 1:03 AM," Kingsley said, softly. Ginny realized she was shaking and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to banish the cold that was seeping into her veins.  
"No...no, he's not. It's not true...it's a mistake..."  
"Ginny, we were alerted of the use of the Killing Curse at that time. When the sight of use was located...it was 35 Shining Road, London. That's..."  
"Oh my god," Ginny breathed before her face crumbled and she closed her eyes, tears trickling down her face. Her shoulders started shaking and she put her head on the table, arms around her face and started sobbing. Tonks jumped up and hugged her, their tears mingling as they cried. Ginny clung to the older woman, feeling like her world had shattered around her. Kingsley quietly slipped from the room and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Hermione, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley hurried in, followed by a stricken Lupin. Tonks left Ginny to hug her husband, still crying. The Weasleys gathered around Ginny, tears streaming down every face. They all cried together, grieving for the Potters, for the brother, friend and godson, his wife and their children that had died. Ginny wept bitterly for Jamie and Lily, who were her godchildren. How could someone have just killed them?  
"Ginny?" Remus put a hand on her shoulder after a moment and waited until she turned around to speak. His face was wet with tears and eyes red from crying. "Harry...Harry gave me a letter to give to you, if anything should happen to him. I know...I know it was supposed to be given to you if he was killed while on the field, but...I think it's yours by right. Here."  
Ginny gently took the proffered parchment before throwing her arms around him and sobbing. Remus's shoulders shook as they cried, the two people who had probably loved Harry and his family the most.  
Suddenly Ginny broke away and stormed out of the room. The others found her arguing with Kingsley a few minutes later.  
"I want to be on this case!" Ginny shouted at him, ignoring the looks she was drawing from passing wizards. Kingsley shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Ginny; I can't let you on it right away. I'm assigning Tonks and Dawlish to this case; you are far too emotional right now to do any good. Calm down, take a week off, and hold the...memorial for the Potters. Then, come back and I'll reconsider my decision. No, that is my final word, Auror Weasley." Ginny snapped her mouth shut, glaring at Kingsley before storming away.  
She Apparated to her flat and sat on the couch. The letter was still clenched in her fingers and she carefully cracked the seal, smoothing out the creases before reading the words, smiling through her tears at the familiar, cramped writing of her partner.

_Gin-love,  
If you're reading this, with Blanche sitting there, looks like I got the mission with only one way out.  
I know you're probably pretty upset with me right now, going and dying and all. I'll have you know I didn't want to, thank you very much! I would much rather be there, playing another round of Quidditch with the guys.  
Is Blanche in the room with you? Sure wish I could give her one more kiss. Death was just a distant thing, ever since the War.  
Well, I'm laying down my wand and hanging up my badge. I'm up here with my parents, and we're watching over you.  
So, please Gin, lay me down in that open field out by Hogwarts. And, oh yeah, my soul? I'll bet it's joined Sirius, Mum and Dad and Fred. I'll tell them hi for everyone. Gin, if you're reading this, I'm already home.  
If you're reading this, hiding up in your room, I won't be there for your wedding, will I? Yeah, I know Creevy is going to ask you someday, and if he hasn't already, you had better say yes!  
And Jamie and Lily, I won't be there to watch them grow. I hope Lily grows up to look like her mum, but has my spirit and that Jamie stands up for the innocent and the weak. You'll help them, won't you?  
So, I'm saying my goodbyes and I've given up my post. Tell Tonks I don't regret that I followed in her boots.  
Lay me down in that open field out by Hogwarts. Oh Merlin, this is hard to write, but I promise I'm watching over you. If you're reading this, I'm already home.  
You know, Gin, there's going to come a day, when Blanche will move on and find someone else, and you'll get a new partner. Gin, it's okay, I want you to go on with life. Just remember this, I'm in a better place. You know, Aurors live in peace and we play a bunch of Quidditch up there. ;)  
So, lay me down in that open field out by Hogwarts. And oh yeah, about that soul thing? Maybe there is a heaven and hell like the muggles believe. If there is, I'm with my mum and dad. If you're reading this, Gin, you hear me? If you're reading this, I am finally home.  
I love you Gin, you're the sister I never had. I want you to move on after I'm gone, I know you're going to freeze up and falter at the idea of having a new partner someday. Please Gin, don't. For me, okay?  
Give Jamie and Lily all the love I can't, please. Help Blanche, she's going to need it. Don't get angry when she eventually moves on, promise? I want her to move on after I'm gone, to start over. Okay?  
Well, that's all I can think of. Oh, remember how we wrote our wills after joining the Aurors? Well, Gin, you're the executer of my will. Blanche and I talked about it after we were married and decided it would be best if you remained the executer. Sucks for you, doesn't it?  
All my love, Gin-bug.  
Your partner,  
Harry James Potter  
P.S. Will you make sure your brothers don't corrupt Jamie and make him a Cannon's fan?_

It was then that the full import of the situation hit her. Harry was _dead_. There was no coming back from the grave this time; he was really and truly dead. And Blanche, Jamie, Lily....she started hyperventilating, she couldn't breathe, it wasn't _real_. Her world exploded and she spiraled down to blackness, slipping blissfully into nothingness.

3333

When Colin got up the next morning and wandered into the living room, he found Ginny curled up on the floor, eyes closed, and face pale. Alarmed, he grabbed her and leapt into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!" he shouted, throwing a handful of Floo powder down.  
"Help!" he shouted when he stepped out of the flames. "Someone help, please!" A group of nurses converged on him and took Ginny away. He sent a message to the Burrow and soon a crowd of Weasleys joined him, anxiously waiting for news of Ginny.  
"She's in shock," a doctor finally came to tell them. "Something happened and she's coping by withdrawing from the world. We induced a coma which we will bring her out of tomorrow. Hopefully by then, she will be receptive to coming out and she'll be alright."  
The Weasleys took turns staying with Ginny that day and night. Colin never left her side, neither did Mrs. Weasley. Around noon, Remus and Tonks turned up, both looking haggard and upset.  
"We just heard," Tonks whispered, watching Ginny's chest rise and fall slowly. "Any idea how she's doing?"  
"Her heart is normal, she's perfectly healthy," Molly said, gently moving an auburn curl off Ginny's forehead. "She's just asleep. Any word about...it?"  
"Kingsley thinks...he thinks it was just a random killing," Tonks said sadly. "There wasn't any note, no reason given for killing them. There are no suspects; Harry has never received any kind of death threat. It's mind-boggling, that someone would want to kill them.  
"Who ever did it will be caught," Molly said with absolute certainty. "They have to be."

3333

_November 10, 2007, Wizard Cemetary, Scotland_

Ginny stood by silently, head up and eyes staring straight ahead as the caskets were lowered into the ground. A single tear slipped down her cheek when the tiny white casket containing Lily's body was lowered into the ground. Around her, friends and family were gathered, huddled under their cloaks against the freezing November wind. Ginny made no move to capture her flapping cloak, allowing it to snap and fly around her. Molly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged her off and refused to look at anyone. When the last prayer was said and the mourners started to drift away, Ginny remained at the grave side, bowing her head and at last allowing the tears to flow. Charlie and Bill came over and put their arms around her. She turned her face into Bill's shoulder and sobbed, her broken-hearted cries muffled by his cloak. Colin stood nearby, looking unsure of what to do. Charlie shook his head at the younger man and murmured softly to Hermione. Ginny didn't hear what was said over her sobs, but when the sleeping charm Hermione cast took effect, she slumped lifelessly in Bill's arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to the waiting car, Hermione following closely with an anxious Colin.  
Ginny woke up in her old bedroom, feeling well-rested but still sad. Colin was asleep in a chair next to her bed, snoring softly. Ginny smiled but a thought nagged her consionse. She twisted the engagement ring around hher finger before silently getting up and tip-toeing out of the room.  
Downstairs, she found her family gathered in the den, talking quietly. The whispers stopped as soon as she appeared.  
"How are you feeling, Ginny?" Molly asked, rising to cross to her daughter's side. "Are you hungry?"  
"I'm okay. And I'm a bit hungry. What's everyone talking about?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked at each other. Ginny got the impression that there was something she needed to know but no one was eager to tell her.  
"Ginny...it's about Harry's will," Bill finally said. She cocked her head, frowning.  
"What about it?"  
"Did you...did you know you were the executor?" Arthur asked gently. She nodded.  
"Yeah, he told me in his letter. What's wrong?"  
"Well, I was put down as executer after you in case something happened to you. Gin-bug..."  
"Get on with it, Dad," Bill said softly. "You're just drawing it out."  
Mr. Weasley sighed and nodded. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. "Ginny, he left you practically everything."  
Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. "Wha...what did you say?"  
"He left you everything. In case something happened to Blanche in the kids, you were practically the sole inheriter. He left a few things to me and Mum, and Remus, Hermione and Teddy, but you get everything else."  
"I...I don't want it!" she cried, stepping away. "I...you take it, Dad. I don't want it!"  
"I can't, Gin," Mr. Weasley said gently. "It's an ancient wizarding law, you are bound to it. The money, the house, Potter manor, it's all yours."  
"I...Mum, tell me this is a dream," she cried, turning to Molly. The Weasley matriarch shook her head.  
"It's true, Ginny. The goblins moved the accounts into your name this morning. All the papers are right here." She handed Ginny a thick packet of creamy parchment. Ginny looked at the packet in horror before turning and running outside.  
Colin found her a few hours later, shivering in broom shed. He sat next to her her and put his arm around her shoulders, silently covering her with his cloak.  
"I...he shouldn't have done it," she whispered between chattering teeth. Colin looked amused.  
"He was thinking about you. And you have to admit, at the time, the likelihood of this ever happening was slim to none. He couldn't have known it would."  
"But still...I don't want any of it, Colin. I just want to grieve and eventually move on. If I have all his things, I won't be able to do that."  
"I know. But I'm here to help you and your family is as well. After the wedding, we can..."  
"Colin..." she bit her lip and gathered her courage. "Colin, I can't marry you right now. I don't know if I can in a year, or two years, I need time to get my life back under control, you know? right now, I don't think I can do that if I get married."  
"Gin..." he broke off and stared into space. "I understand, Ginny. This is a hard time for you and I respect that. No," he put his hand over hers, she was reaching to pull off her engagement ring, "keep it. I'll be here when you come around and if you decide, eventually that you still don't think it will work, then give it back."  
Ginny stared at him for several minutes before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
"Thank you for understanding," she whispered.

3333

_3:30 AM, December 26, 2007, The Burrow, St. Ottery-Catchpole, UK_

She finished writing the note and looked it over, silently reading the words to herself.

_Colin,  
You told me to give you your ring back if I thought I would never be able to marry you. Well, I've spent a lot of time thinking and I don't think it would work. I'm going away for a while, to have a change of scenery and get my perspective back.  
Everywhere I turn, I'm seeing ghosts. I see Harry playing Quidditch again, Blanche sitting in the kitchen and Jamie and Lily playing in the den. I'm going mad. I need to go someplace new, where the memories can't follow.  
Please understand. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to do this. I'll owl when possible.  
Thank you, Colin.  
Love,  
Ginny_

Deciding she couldn't voice her thoughts better than that, she tied the note to the leg of her barn owl, Tatianna, and let her out. With an affectionate nip, the owl silently flew away. Ginny watched her for a moment before closing and locking the window firmly, picking up the backpack that held her trunks and bags charmed to doll-size and then transfigure into books and other innocent things, looked around her room one last time and silently crept downstairs, leaving a shorter version of the letter she had just sent on the kitchen table and let herself out the kitchen door. Once she was safely away from the Burrow, she took out her wand and, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breathe, she Apparated away to the yard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping inside, she found Tom was just cleaning up. She gave him a nod before striding out the front door and down the street. Once she was safely away from the pub, she found a bus and started the journey to Heathrow.

3333

Ginny looked over her shoulder one last time before shouldering her bag and walking into the tunnel leading to the plane. She stowed her backpack under her seat, buckled in and absently watched the attendant go through the usual pre-flight mime show. She stared straight ahead when they took off, never budging through the entire flight. When they landed in the Washington D.C. International airport, she disembarked with the rest of the passengers, went through customs and left the airport. She didn't gasp at the sights as she took a taxi to a hotel, mechanically going through the motions of getting undressed and going to bed. When she turned off the light, her last thought was,_ I am no longer Ginny Weasley._

3333

_January 1, 2008, United States Embassy, New York, USA_

Ginny waited patiently, calm as a spring morning, in line. When her number was called, she walked quickly to the window and shoved the papers through.  
"Name change?" the woman asked, bored. Ginny nodded. "Old name?"  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley."  
"New name?"  
"Gallagher. Phoenix Azar Gallagher."

3333

_January 2, 2008, New York_

Draco smiled as he checked his gun one more time, more out of habit than anything. His wand was strapped to his right forearm and charmed to be invisible. Malfoys never go into a dangerous situation without the proper protection, but he had chosen to not cast personal protection charms. Ian had secretly attached luck charms to each of his men. It wasn't that he thought they would be needed, but you never know.  
"Everything's ready, Sarg," Detective Bronlawee said over the radio. Draco's smile grew into a smirk and he silently motioned the two men behind him forward.  
"10-4. Get ready to break down the door. On my mark."  
Over the radio, Draco heard some of his men swear softly.  
"Radio silence until my mark," he murmured and immediately the voices stopped. He laughed to himself. Cops were the best creatures on earth for following orders, after Slytherins and the army, of course.  
Beside him, his partner Jack Raven, a big American Indian with tattoos of his peoples spirits all up his arms, chuckled. Jack was the only person any of the personalities allowed close. Draco and Ian had saved his life more than once in the four years they had been partners, as Jack had done for them.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Malfoy," he whispered. Draco smirked.  
"I said radio silence, Raven."  
"My radio is silent," he shot back. Draco chuckled and turned back to his mission.  
They were on a major drug bust, one that could make or break the careers of half the men on the team.  
"Alright, ladies," Draco murmured into the radio. "It's showtime."  
The team rose from their hiding places around the old warehouse and advanced as planned. Draco motioned the battering ram forward.  
"Now!"  
_WHAM!_  
The steel doors of the warehouse shuddered, but held firm. Draco gave the signal again.  
"Again!"  
_WHAM!_  
"Again!"  
_WHAM!_  
"Again!"  
_WHA...FUMP!_  
"Alright, let's rock and roll, we're in."  
Draco took point, directly behind the shield, and motioned for the rest of the team to follow, guns ready. Jack gave his partner a grin, motioning down the long, dark hall to the fork in the corridors.  
"My team will go right, you go left."  
"Affermative."  
Jack grinned. "Lock and load, baby. Fast is slow..."  
"...slow is fast. Go!"  
The two teams split at the fork and Draco led his men down a stairwell, ready to shoot at the slightest sign of aggression. At the bottom of the stairs, another door blocked their way. Draco sized it up and motioned for the ram.  
"Let's get this door down."  
Again, the ram knocked against the door. This time, it only took two swings to have it open. Draco motioned his team through after him.  
"Lights," he snapped and ten flashlights clicked on and the underground chamber was illuminated.  
The room was ten by ten feet and stacked to the ceiling with bags of white powder. One of the officers whistled.  
"Ladies, we've just hit the jackpot," Draco said happily. "Alright, let's find the perps behind this op. Daniels, Cruz, stay here and wait for the back up. The rest of you, follow me."  
The team followed Draco down the tiny aisle between stacks to another locked door, slits of light shining through the cracks between door and jamb. He motioned for his men to wait for his signal and touched the door lightly. It swung open without a sound and he motioned the team through. Teninutes, and a splatter of gunfire from a man unwilling to come without a fight later, Draco and his team had cleared the lower levels and rounded up twenty druggies. The officers were taking care of the legalities while Draco leaned against the wall by the front door for Jack and his team to return, talking to his lieutenant.  
Shots broke the silent night air and Draco shot upright.  
"Raven, this is Malfoy, what happened?" he snapped into his radio. There was no response and another round went off. Draco gripped his gun and lifted his helmet from the ground, taking a step towards the door. "I repeat, Raven, this is Malfoy. What's your status?"  
Nothing.  
"Jack, answer me, dammit!"  
"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!"  
The words blasted from the radio and several members of Draco's team who hadn't taken off their gear were at Draco's side in a moment.  
"This is Sergeant Malfoy, what is the situation?" Draco forced his voice to be calm, while he was as tense as a strung wire, wincing when more shots rang out.  
"Sarg, this is Brown, a group of hostiles surprised us. Sergeant Raven and Detective Hood were both hit and they have the rest of us pinned down. Requesting back up, right now. Oh, god!"  
The shots lasted longer this time and Draco was in the building before they ended, followed by his team.  
They pounded up the stairs, following the shots. Draco's heart was in his throat, pulsing painfully with every step he took. Jack was hit, he needed medical help, the thought was foremost in his mind. When he reached a closed door, he paused. The shots were coming from behind it.  
"POLICE!" he yelled, cocking the AK-47. "THIS IS THE NEW YORK CITY POLICE. CEASE FIRE AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING."  
More shots rang out, hitting the door this time. Draco growled and brought his gun to his shoulder.  
"ALRIGHT. WE'RE COMING IN!"  
They burst through the door, guns ready, fingers poised to fire. Draco didn't even pause to think, he shot two hostiles before the door hit the wall. The other four were taken care of swiftly. He slung his gun over his shoulder and dropped to his knees at the side of his partner. A dark liquid covered his bullet-proof vest and his face, when Draco pulled his helmet off, was pasty and slack. Checking his pulse, he found a tiny beat and his heart lifted hopefully. Gently, trying to avoid jostling the big Indian as much as possible, he lifted his partner and strode out of the room, swiftly moving through the building and down the stairs. At the bottom, a team of medics had a gurney ready for Raven. Ian turned him over to them and stepped back, knowing he couldn't do anything else.

3333

_Five hours later_

Ian sat in the emergancy room waiting area, his head between his hands. Draco was hiding in the recesses of their mind, pretending not to care what was going on, but Ian heard his worried muttering.  
No one had told him anything except that Jack was in surgery and the surgeons were doing everything they could. He looked up when someone touched his arm and a tired, half smile flittered over his face.  
"Any change?" Grace Raven, Jack's wife, asked as she sat next to him and offered a cup of coffee. Ian shook his head and closed his eyes.  
"Don't know. They aren't telling me anything. Grace, I'm sorry..."  
"Hey, Ian, hush, there was nothing you could have done," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was still dressed in his riot gear, he hadn't paused to take it off and after they had arrived at the hospital, he had been to busy trying to find out anything about Jack, then snarling and throwing the media out to change. He stiffly unbuckled the bullet-proof vest and let it drop to the ground. Grace wrinkled her nose, which got a small smile out of him.  
"How are Tim and Jacy taking it?" he asked softly.  
"My mom's with them," she whispered. "At times like this, I'm glad she lives right down the street. They don't need to be here for this." A tear slipped down her face, then a second. Chase nudged Ian aside and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"It's going to be okay, Grace," he said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder. She sniffled and nodded.  
"I know, he's been in worse situations than this. But I hate sitting here, not knowing what's going on. I wish someone would come and tell us..."  
"Mrs. Raven?"  
A middle-aged nurse with a kind face was standing at the ER doors. Grace and Chase rose, Chase grabbing his vest as he stood.. The nurse eyed him uncertainly.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't..."  
"I'm Raven's partner," Ian said through gritted teeth. Grace took his hand and squeezed softly.  
"Ian is the one who brought my husband to the medics and a close family friend," she said simply. "What ever you have to tell me, I would like him to be here."  
The nurse nodded. "Why don't you sit down, Mrs. Raven?" Grace sat, her pale face whitening further as she settled in her chair. Ian took the seat next to her and took both her hands in his.  
"What's the dignose, ma'am?" he asked, feeling Grace's agitation. The nurse gave them a sympathetic look and patted Grace's hand.  
"The doctors did everything they could for him, Mrs. Raven. We have the best heart surgeon in the state here, and for a while we thought we would be able to save him. I'm very sorry, but your husband died a few minutes ago."  
Grace never made a sound, just raised her hand to her mouth and stared at the nurse. Chase put an arm around her shoulders, turning her face towards him. As soon as her face touched his neck, the tears began and she started to sob hysterically. Tears ran silently down Ian's face and he closed his eyes, holding Grace tightly as she sobbed.  
Deep in his heart, in a hidden place that was well-guarded and few were allowed to penatrate, Ian's heart hardened and he silently swore he would never allow another partner to get this close to him.


	4. Surfacing or This is NOT Going to Work

Chapter 3: Surfacing or "This is NOT Going to Work."

A/N: Hey, from now on, Ginny will be Phoenix; otherwise, it will be to confusing for me. LOL. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Bad Reputation by Joan Jett-Phoenix  
I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins-Ian  
I Stand Alone by Godsmack-Phoenix

_November 5, 2010, Cop Central, Homicide, NYC, NY, America_

_Whump!_  
Detective Phoenix Gallagher looked up from the file she was compiling to find Sergant Ian Malfoy smirking at her, leaning on one hand against a stack of paperwork as high as her fingers could stretch.  
"Can I help you, Sergeant?" she asked sweetly. In her head, she was cursing him.  
Phoenix had joined the New York Police Department shortly after moving to America. It was amazing what a little magic could accomplish. She had graduated top of her class from the Academy and as soon as she made detective, an unheard of exact year from the day she graduated, she had put in for a transfer to Homicide, where she had been working for about a year and a half.  
"Well, I was thinking, Detective Gallagher doesn't have any open cases at the moment, so why don't I get her to help me with something." He flashed her a smile she guessed was supposed to be charming. However, Phoenix knew who he was, remembered him from Hogwarts. Ian Malfoy, once Draco Malfoy, the biggest git in Hogwarts, now the biggest git on the NYPD Murder Squad. She had no idea how he had come to join a muggle police department, but she did know that nothing had changed in her feelings for him in the eleven years since he had helped..._him_ defeat Voldemort. She still hated him and that wasn't likely to change fast.  
"I'm sorry, Sergeant, I'm a bit busy now," she replied, turning back to her work. Ian reached over she shoulder and flipped the file closed. She looked up, anger sparkling in her brown eyes. "What?"  
"That wasn't a request," he drawled. "I need someone to help me and you are the only one available. Think of it was overtime, without getting paid, of course."  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I am not going to follow you around like a puppy just because you try the macho thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somethings to do." She opened the file again and pointedly started to examine it, studiously ignoring him.  
"Gallagher."  
She snapped her head up, a silent snarl forming on her lips.  
"What?!"  
"The lieutenant assigned you to help me," he said smugly. "I was trying to give you a chance to work with me of your own free will, but I guess this is how it's going to work."  
She growled and slammed her file closed, shoving her chair back and rising to her feet, glaring at him. She was only 5'4" to his 6'2" inches, but he took a step back under the weight of her glare.  
"Fine. But I'm lodging a complaint with the lieutenant after this."  
He smirked and mocked bowed, allowing her to leave the cubical ahead of him.  
"Go ahead."

3333

_January 2011, Cop Central, Homicide, NYC, NY, America_

"Gallagher!"  
Phoenix Gallagher, turned to see the young woman running after her.  
"Yes?" she said, her voice flat and emotionless.  
"Lt. Secora is looking for you," the girl said. Phoenix nodded, turning on her heel and marching back the way she had come, boots tapping a strange melody on the floors.  
"Gallagher, took you long enough," her lieutenant said when she stepped into his office. She saluted, holding herself rigid.  
"Sorry sir. I was on my way to a meeting when Smith found me."  
Scott Secora nodded to empty chairs in from of his desk. "Sit. I've got something to talk to you about."  
Phoenix sat, legs together, hands in lap, back straight. "Sir?"  
"Oh, don't look like I'm about to give you the death sentence, Gallagher," Secora snapped. "You've been working with me for almost two years, since you made detective. In all that time, you have never taken a partner. That is going to change."  
"Sir?" Phoenix kept her face clear of emotion, but her lieutenant felt the anger.  
"Gallagher, you are a good detective, one of the best I've had under my command. But I can't let you keep going without a partner."  
"Sir, I have been working for two years without a partner. Why now?" Phoenix asked, no emotion in her face or voice.  
"The commander is giving me hell about you being alone. I've defended you this long, but I have to appease him somehow."  
"Fine. Who?"  
"First, I want your word you won't try to kill me," he said evenly. She showed emotion for the first time and sighed.  
"Alright, you have my word. Who?"  
"Malfoy."  
For the first time in the three years Lieutenant Secora had known Phoenix Gallagher, she showed a great show of emotion. She leapt out of her chair, brown eyes flashing as she growled low in her throat.  
"NO!"  
"Gallagher..."  
"Dammit, Scott, you know I can't stand him! Why?!"  
"You are both the best homicide officers on the force; you both get a case closed with minimal effort and have a higher success rate than anyone else in the entire division. Plus, you are both pains in my ass, so maybe now you will have someone else to annoy."  
"Lieutenant...You know about my...history. I thought..."  
"Gallagher, I tried, but the commander was putting a lot of pressure on me. I did what I deemed best. I'm sorry if my decision gives you pain, but I have to do what is best for this division."  
"I..." Phoenix caught herself, snapping her jaws together and nodded. "Very well, sir." She stood and saluted. "Permission to withdraw, sir? I'm off duty in thirty."  
"Fine, go," Secora sighed, resigned.  
Phoenix nodded, turned on her heel and marched out. She hurried to her cubicle, eager to get away from the eyes that followed her. When she saw who was sitting at her desk, playing with the tiny, crystal statuette of a thestral, she growled for the second time in ten minutes.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded, coldly. She knew he had no idea of who she really was, who she had been up until that night over three years ago, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him with distaste and a cold anger tainting her eyes. She would never forget the humiliation of working with him two months ago, she had done her best to make the best of the situation, but he was almost unbearable and she had been glad to get away from him when the case closed.  
"I assume you've heard the news?" Malfoy drawled. His platinum blonde hair, once so tidy and slick, hung in his silver eyes, which for some reason irritated Phoenix.  
"Yeah. Get out of my chair, Malfoy," she hissed through clenched teeth. He smirked at her.  
"So, the ice princess has a temper, huh? Good, I hate working with simpering softies." He propped his feet on her desk and held up the statuette. "Interesting. What is it supposed to be?"  
"I don't know," she snapped. "Get out, Malfoy."  
He was on his feet in one fluid movement, the thestral on the desk. His hand clamped around her right wrist, grinding her wand, fashioned to her wrist holster, against her bones.  
"I don't like liars, Gallagher," he said softly. "You know what it is; otherwise you wouldn't have it on your desk." He gave her wrist an extra hard squeeze and released. "I have an appointment this evening, but we will have dinner tomorrow, get to know each other better than we did two months ago. Night, Gallagher." Before she could protest, he was striding away. Phoenix stood rooted to the floor, her temper rising. How dare he assume she would just follow his directions like a slave! Sitting at her desk, she logged onto her computer and started tapping away, downloading files onto a gig drive to take home to finish that night. Well, she would show him.

3333

Ian watched through slitted eyes as the woman moved around the room, occasionally picking up various knick-knacks. He knew what she was after; it was the same thing every woman he brought to his flat looked for. Valuables, glitters, anything that a reputed wealthy man would have. They would all look in vain; he didn't keep anything valuable here.  
He closed his eyes, suddenly tired of the beautiful, air headed women with whom he spent his time. Idly, he thought about his new partner, the redhead who looked vaguely familiar. What was her name? Gallagher. He couldn't figure out why she was familiar, he usually didn't bother with redheads, they all too often had the hot temper associated with their hair. She intrigued him however; she seemed to have an aura of intensity that she carried to every task she was set to. And, she carried a wand.  
_Maybe she's just another witch who left England after the War,_ Chase said resonably. Draco and Ian snorted.  
_Right,_ Draco laughed. _And she just happened to join NYPD? No, there has to be a better reason for her appearance. I feel like I know her, from somewhere, but I just can't remember where._  
_Well, either way, we'll figure it out,_ Ian said confidentally. _We always do._

3333_  
_

When Phoenix walked into the bull pen the next morning, only years of strict self-discipline kept her from walking right back out.  
Malfoy was sitting in her cubicle, going through the files on her desk. Without bothering to contemplate the consequences of her actions, she marched up to her desk, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of her chair and, keeping a firm grip on him, pulled him into an empty conference room. After slamming the door, she started to yell at him loud enough for the entire squad to hear.  
"What the hell do you think you are going, you bloody git?!" she cried. "I know you think you are the king of the whole world, Malfoy, you always have, but that doesn't give you the right to just go through my things! How dare you..."  
Her rant was interrupted when, without warning Malfoy pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard enough to make her toes curl.  
The part of her mind that screamed at her that this was a bad idea, that this man was _Draco Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! was quickly suppressed as he deepened the kiss, brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck and rested the other on the small of her back. Of their own accord, her arms came up to wrap around his neck as she pulled him close to her, parting her lips to run her tongue over his teeth, darting inside when he opened.  
Phoenix was suddenly wrenched out of the daze of lust when Ian's hand slipped down to the waist of her jeans. She tore herself away, leaping back a good three feet. She stared at him, breathing hard, eyes wild, furious.  
"Don't _ever_ do that again, Malfoy," she hissed. He grinned at her, hands in his pockets, eyes roaming her lean body, toned from hours in the gym.  
"Don't say you didn't enjoy it, Gallagher," he drawled. "Don't lower yourself to lie to me. Remember, we're partners now, we can't have bad blood between us."  
"There has _always _been bad blood between us, Malfoy," Phoenix snapped before she could stop herself. "Nothing you could do will change that, or the fact that you are still the biggest git in the world!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the conference room, growling low under her breathe. She gave the bull pen a glare worthy of a Malfoy before marching to her cubicle. A moment later, she heard someone moving around in the cubicle next to hers. Curious, for it had been empty for two months, she looked up and quickly regretted it. Malfoy was setting his things up, humming an old Weird Sisters tune under his breathe. She grit her teeth and attacked the pile of paperwork on her desk, determined to block out any thought of her new partner.

* * *

I wanted to put up a lost of the theme songs of each of the main characters in this story. I thought they resonated with the characters, let me know what you think.  
Theme Songs:  
Alyssia Lies by Jason Michael Caroll-Clay  
I Hate Everything by The Suicide Machines-Draco  
The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars-Chase  
Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson-Ginny :D  
I don't really have one for Ian. When I listen to What I've Done by Linkin Park, I think about him, but it's not really his theme song, you know? Any ideas? Comments? Other songs you think would be appropriate for said characters? I love music almost as much as I love writing, so tell me what you think!


	5. Shaken or Who Says Malfoys Play Fair?

Chapter 4: Shaken or Who Says Malfoys Play Fair?

oxymoron8: Thanks for the song ideas! I think you're right, Draco is a bit of a Womanizer. And Hot 'n Cold might work. Hmmm. We'll see. :D  
Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Actually doesn't have one. Any ideas?

_8:45 AM, Sunday, May 8, 2011_

"Okay, let's get this wrapped up so we can go home," Phoenix snapped. Malfoy merely waved in her direction and continued talking to the blonde officer who had been the first on scene. Phoenix snorted and rolled her eyes.  
In the four months since Lieutenant Secora had made her partners with Malfoy, they had solved several cases, solidifying the Lieutenant's belief that he had made the right choice putting them together. However, he did not know that Phoenix and Malfoy would sometimes go for days without talking more than absolutely necessary and, while most partners would have trusted each other with their lives by this point, Phoenix wasn't wholly convinced Malfoy wasn't going to jinx her without warning. He was still the biggest bastard in the world in her opinion and she made sure to stay well out of range of his hands, unless it was strictly necessary.  
She couldn't deny there was some kind of _spark _between them, but she had no desire to act on it, he was a Malfoy and she had, once upon a time, been a Weasley. Some things just couldn't be changed, no matter how hard her heart pounded when he walked into a room, or shivers ran up her spine when his fingers brushed against hers when he passed a file. Phoenix kept a tight leash on her emotions and her attitude, which had been cool towards her partner from the beginning, could now only be described as as cold as midwinter in Antarctica.  
She decided to go through the house one more time, just to make sure everything was logged and they hadn't missed anything. She waved to an officer who she had graduated with and still worked patrol before stepping inside.  
Death filled the air, drenching the house in it's metallic scent. Phoenix wrinkled her nose before stepping into the living room.  
The walls were splashed with blood, the medics were still picking up the pieces of the man whose blood covered virtually every surface in the room. She shook her head. His wife had found out he was cheating on her and, after getting high, had literally ripped him to pieces, using a variety of knives and other objects. Ah, the ways people came up with to destroy those they hated. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene in her head.  
_The wife had been sitting in the big armchair, facing the hallway, the traces of crack they found on the chair and on the floor. The husband had seen her when he came in at about 3:10 am, according to the log, when the alarm had been disabled and re-enabled. She had probably said something along the lines of 'where have you been' and he probably gave her some flippant response about being out with his friend. He got as far as the stairs, where he had set his briefcase and jacket. Then either she called him back, or he went back to talk to her or something. A few harsh words were traded, the lamp probably got busted then. She probably screamed for a divorce and I'll bet that's when he struck her. Then she grabbed first knife and stabbed him, here,_ she touched her right side, just below her breast. _But, if she did that, how..._ she turned and carefully left the room, careful to avoid the forensic team who was collecting blood sample from around the room.  
"Malfoy!" she yelled from the front door. Her partner looked up and gave her an exasperated look.  
"What?"  
"Come here, I think I found something!"  
"Alright, alright, alright."  
Phoenix tapped her impatiently while she waited for Malfoy. He was taking his sweet time getting to the steps.  
"You yelled?" he said sarcastically, stuffing his hands in his pockets and raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and motioned him to follow her. Inside, she pointed to the middle of the room.  
"Stand there," she said shortly. Again, he raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He stood in the middle of the room, hands in pockets, watching her curiously as she paced before turning and raising her right hand in a fist.  
"Okay, I'm about 5'4, and the woman is what, 5'3? 5'2, maybe?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"And you're approximately two or three inches taller than him, to make up for my height. Okay, if I stabbed you, I would hit you here," she touched him on the chest, a quick rap of her knuckles. "And, considering her state, I would say she got a few hits in before he fell. But, there were several markings where the knife entered at a downward angle, as if he was still standing, that hit here," she tapped him on the collar bone. "Now, unless she was standing on something when she attacked him, there is..."  
"...another killer," he finished for her. He smiled. "Nice work, Detective. Let's see how your theory works out."

3333

_June 1, 2011, NYPD Homicide HQ_

Phoenix was not having a good day. First, she had gotten up late and had been forced to grab an apple on her way out of her apartment, only to be held up in traffic. Then forensics had "misplaced" parts of the evidence for the case she was working, forcing her to go down and chew out the chief forensic investigator until they found it. After that, she had to deal with a press conference and field questions about the recent homicide of a famous movie star in her penthouse. And in all this time, her _partner_ hadn't bothered to show up. It was three hours into her shift and the stupid bastard still hadn't deigned to grace the bull pen with his presence. And to top it all off, her period had started and her cramps hurt like a bitch.  
She was antsy, eager to add the last few touches to a file that would lock a murderer away for life. But she couldn't turn the damn thing in until Malfoy showed up and he was running late.  
The case they had been working on last month had been relatively easy. Once the woman realized Phoenix and Malfoy knew she had a boyfriend, the truth spilled out. She was charged with murder with premeditation and her boyfriend the same, both also getting busted for possession and use of illegals. Phoenix was very satisfied with the results of that case. But now, she had other things to deal with and her lazy-ass partner wasn't helping by being late.  
"When I get my hands on him..." she muttered to herself as she cleaned off her murder board and started putting up details of the most recent case, a double homicide of a twenty-two year old woman and her new boyfriend. It was laughably easy to figure out who had done it, the girl's ex's fingerprints were everywhere and there were witnesses stating they saw the man arrive ten minutes before the estimated TOD. When her cell rang, she answered absently, frowning at two statements that didn't quite match. Just different perspectives?  
"Gallagher."  
"Detective Phoenix Gallagher?" The official voice had her sitting up straight in her chair, blood draining from her head as it sparked memories of that horrible night. Oh god, please no...  
"Yes?" she answered, willing herself not to start hyperventilating. There was no guarantee it was that, besides, how could the Weasleys find her now? But what if it was Malfoy...  
"Detective, this is Dr. Lawerance from St. James. Your partner was brought in after a wreck on his way to work just a few minutes ago. He in surgery right now, his left side was heavily damaged in the accident. But you were listed as his emergency contact, so we called you."  
"I..." Phoenix was stunned. She could barely stand the man, but he had made her his emergency contact? "I'll be right over. Give me...I'll be there soon. Thank you." She hung up and ran to the lieutenant's office. "Malfoy's in the hospital, I'm going to see him."  
Secora looked up, surprised. "How do you know that? I haven't heard anything about that."  
"I..." Phoenix felt the old fear clawing at her. She didn't want to bury another partner, even one she didn't really like. She didn't think she could survive another funeral. "I'm his emergency contact. Please, can I go?"  
"Of course, Gallagher," Secora said shortly. "Go, you'll be worthless here, go wear a hole in the floor at the hospital." She was out the door before he finished his sentence.

3333

She raced through the streets, setting the strobe on the roof and letting it blare without a hint of guilt as she wove through the streets, desperate to get to the hospital. She kept running different scenarios through her mind. What if the damage was more severe than they had let on? Merlin, he could be dying at that moment! She cursed the traffic, muttering dire things about the people who had planned the city. Why, oh why did he have to be taken to the hospital _furthest _from the station?  
By the time she burst into the ER, over an hour after she had received the call, Phoenix had almost worked herself into hysterics, convinced Ian was going to die on the operating table.  
"Please, can you help me?" she sobbed, grabbing the nearest nurse.  
"Okay, calm down ma'am," the nurse said calmly, leading her to a chair and making her sit. "How can I help you?"  
"My...my..." Phoenix forced herself to take deep breaths, to calm down enough to ask her questions. "My...partner, Ian Malfoy, he was taken into surgery an hour ago. Is he..."  
"You're Detective Gallagher?" the nurse asked. Phoenix nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "I will go check on his status, just sit here and keep calm. I'll be right back."  
Phoenix closed her eyes when the nurse rose, forcing herself to calm down enough to think logically. Malfoy wasn't going to die; he was going to come out of surgery just fine, likely, it was just plastic surgery to help his damn vanity. Besides, what did she care? If Malfoy died, she would be free to work alone again. It wasn't as if she actually cared for the git.  
_Then why did you freak out when you heard he was in the hospital?_ a tiny voice whispered at the back of her mind. _You do care for him, Phoenix, and you know it._  
She covered her face with her hands, willing the words to stop. All right, fine, she did! She had come to depend on his sarcastic, morbid humor while on scene and his silent strength when she was pushing an angle she knew was right and her superiors refused to acknowledge. He was, she realized with a pang of guilt, already as dear to her as Harry had been.  
_Get a hold of yourself, Phoenix,_ she chided herself. _He's a Malfoy! He'll never care for you! In the interest of self-preservation, nip those feelings right now!_  
"Detective?" the nurse's voice, soft and kind, jolted Phoenix out of her mental lecture.  
"Yes?"  
"He's about to come out of surgery. If you'll follow me, I can take you back to wait by his room. The doctor will want to fill you in with details and I'm sure you want to be nearby when he wakes up, which won't be long after he gets to his room."  
"Thank you." Phoenix gratefully followed the nurse through the big swinging doors and through the corridors. She sank into the chair the nurse showed her by an open door.  
"They'll bring him here. Dr. Lawerance will come speak to you after they get him settled then you can go in. Can I get you anything?"  
"Oh, no, thanks."  
When the nurse walked away, Phoenix closed her eyes again and tried not to think at all.  
After about fifteen minutes, a group of orderlies with a bed and a white-coated man came towards her. Phoenix leapt up and anxiously craned her neck to get a look at her partner. His was paler than usual; a big bandage obscured the left side of his face and covered his left eye. More bandages wrapped around his chest, left arm and leg. Phoenix put a hand to her mouth, holding back a sob. She was used to brutality in most forms, you couldn't be a homicide cop without having a strong stomach, but this was her partner who was laying there all bandaged up and looking surprisingly helpless.  
"Detective Gallagher?" the doctor said softly. She turned to him, eyes brimming with tears.  
"How...how bad is it?" she whispered. He smiled reassuringly and reached out to pat her arm.  
"The bandages make it look far worse than it really is. He hit his head on the steering wheel, got a nasty cut on his forehead, but no brain damage, but we covered his eye to protect it, it might be sensitive to bright lights. His left arm is broken in four places, and his lower leg will take up to two months to heal. But the worst damage is to his chest. The car door caved in slightly and broke three ribs. One almost punctured a lung, we had to go in to set them and clean up the small pieces of bone that broke off. We got all of it, so there is no danger that any will get into his bloodstream. What he needs is rest and quiet, for at least two weeks before I would even think about letting him back to work, and then only on the lightest schedules. He needs to stay overnight for observation, but the surgery was relatively easy and he can be released the day after tomorrow." Phoenix nodded, almost sinking to the floor in her relief. She grabbed the door jamb to steady herself.  
"I'm alright," she assured the doctor who reached out to help her to a chair. "I...I'm sorry, I lost a partner almost four years ago, my best friend and his family, in a...a horrible accident. This..." she paused to take a shaky breathe, "this brought the memories back." Giving herself a shake, she straightened and smiled slightly. "Thank you for everything, Doctor. May I go in?"  
"Of course. I am so sorry for your loss. I am glad I didn't call you earlier with...worse news." Phoenix nodded and stepped inside the room, staying against the wall until the orderlies were finished hooking Malfoy up to various machines and left.  
"He'll be waking up soon," the last to leave, a small woman, though still taller than Phoenix, with pretty, honey blonde hair, said kindly. Phoenix smiled and dragged the room's solitary chair up to the right side of the bed. Hesitantly, she took Malfoy's hand, careful not to jostle him, and stroked it. After a moment, a tear leaked down her cheek, followed by another one and another, until she was sobbing, holding his hand against her face, crying in relief that he was okay.  
"Gal...Galla...gher?"  
Phoenix jerked and looked up. Malfoy was blinking at her in confusion, the uncovered eye gleaming hot silver. She sniffed, tears still streaming down her face.  
"Oh god, Ian...I thought..."  
"Why are you crying into my arm?"  
"Because..." her temper roared to life at the smirk that was working its way onto his face." Because I was happy you weren't dead! Now I'm not so sure!" She sprang up and glared at him. "I don't know why I bothered coming here, obviously you..."  
"I meant, why are you crying, period," he interrupted. "I wasn't trying to be offensive."  
She snarled. "I _was _crying because, for some insane reason, I have started caring for you and when I got the call that you had been in a _wreck _and were in _surgery_, I was upset! I was afraid you were going to die and I..." she sank into the chair again and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she muttered to herself. "I actually _care _about the git, the twins or Charlie must have dropped me on my head as a baby. And I just _had _to be made _his _partner, the lieutenant knows what I went through with Harry, but noooo...I'll bet he was planning this..." her quiet rant went on for several minutes, during which Ian just watched her.  
She _cared_ for him? That was a new idea, one completely foreign to Ian. He had never had anyone care for him. His parents never had, that was for sure, and none of the girls and women he had used had ever shown any thing further than greed for what he could give them. And yet, this tiny red head witch was sitting in his hospital room, saying she cared for him...  
"Are you finished?" he asked, annoyed. Phoenix looked up, surprised.  
"What?"  
"Never mind, I have a question for you."  
"Shoot." Phoenix took possession of his hand again. He glanced at it, her small, long fingers draped over his large, elegant ones. When she didn't move, he shrugged.  
"Who are you really?" he asked bluntly. There was no way her real name was Phoenix Gallagher, he knew he had gone to school with her and with a name like Phoenix and her killer looks, he would have known her. She blushed and looked down.  
"You won't like the answer."  
"I want to know."  
"I'mginnyweasley," she mumbled. He arched his eyebrow and grimaced when it tugged at his bandages.  
"Sorry, didn't catch that."  
"I said, I'm Ginny Weasley. Or I was until four years ago."  
He stared at her, surprise and confusion flittering over his face.  
"I thought you were marrying Potter and had a job as an Auror."  
"Harry's dead," she snapped. "And I left my job with the Aurors after, cause...well, I couldn't deal with the pitying looks people gave me, because my partner had been killed."  
"Sorry."  
She blinked. "What?"  
Ian rolled his good eye. "God, Gallagher, you are hopeless. I said, Sorry, that's what you do when people lose someone."  
"I know. I just...never thought I would ever hear it from you."  
They drifted into silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. After a while, Phoenix stood up and sighed.  
"I have to get back to work. The Lieutenant will be expecting a report and I have a case to close."  
"Will you come back?" Ian shocked them both by asking. Phoenix paused before nodding.  
"The doctor said you can go home day after tomorrow. I'll come by tonight after shift and then I'll take you home in two days." She grinned suddenly. Ian couldn't help but think that the smile made her more pretty than usual. "You can't stay at your flat by yourself; you'll come home with me."  
"What?!" Ian spluttered. "I am not staying at your house for who knows how long! That's just wro..."  
"Oh, come off it, Malfoy. You've been to women's houses and I can't, in good conscious, leave you by yourself. The doctor said you shouldn't even go back to work for two weeks, and that's just desk work. You're coming home with me and that's final." She gave him a sweet smile before turning and striding out the door, leaving him sputtering for a come back.

3333

"You really don't have to do this," Ian protested as Phoenix helped him up the sidewalk to her apartment. She smiled and looked around before flicking her wand at the door. It clicked and swung open.  
"Stop arguing, Malfoy, you're not going home until you get better."  
_Impressive, for a Weasley,_ Draco mused. Ian shrugged him off and concentrated on making sure he didn't run into any of the various pieces of furnature in her front room. He bit his lip to keep from exclaiming when his hip ran into the edge of a desk.  
By the time she had managed to manuever him into bed, he had run into three things and stubbed his toe on the door frame. His new bumps, in addition to the fact that his injuries had started to throb again, did not put him in a good mood.  
"Can I get you anything else?" Phoenix asked as she carefully tucked a blanket around him. He glared at her through his good eye, mentally running through every remark he could make to her question.  
"No." _Really? Really? That's all you can come up with?_  
"Alright." She put her hand against his forehead and checked his bandages like the nurses had shown her. "I've got a few things to do before dinner, why don't you rest?"  
Without giving him a chance to protest, she slipped out of the room and half-closed the door, leaving a little space so he could see into the living room. He watched as she sat in the big arm-chair opposite the door and pull out a tan file, which she poured over for the next hour. Ian watched her curiously, not bothering to mess with the stack of magazines and books she had left on the nightstand for him.  
_Do you think she might not be as bad as we thought?_ Chase asked, curiousity overcoming his usual indifferance. Draco shrugged.  
_She's alright, pretty enough, I guess, but she doesn't seem that bad._  
_Did you ever think maybe we have a very pessimistic view of life?_ Ian mused. _I think she's alright, a bit bitchy and a little to bossy for my taste, but she's alright._  
_Yeah. So, should we try for her?_ Draco asked hopefully.  
_Well, we're going to be stuck here for a while, why don't we see what happens?_  
_For once, you don't have that bad of an idea, Ian._


	6. Secure or You're Crazy

Chapter 5: Secure or "You're Crazy"

_Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P And I don't own "Into the Night" by Carlos Santana. Waah!!_  
Songs:  
Into the Night(featuring Chad Kroeger) by Santana-Car Tune  
Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts

_August 10, 2011, 2940 38th St. Apartment 202, NYC, NY, America_

Phoenix hummed as she tossed together a quick sandwich. She glanced into the living room where some kind of muggle sport was being announced on low on the TV and the made another. Grabbing two beers from the fridge and the plate of sandwiches, she left the kitchen and hopped the back of her squishy couch, grinning cheekily at Ian as she settled on the arm.  
"I can't figure you out, Phoenix," he complained as he plucked a beer out of her hand and set the file he had been reading aside. "One moment you are colder than the grave and about as friendly as a dragon and the next you are laughing and hopping couches with beer and..." he eyed the plate, "...sandwiches."  
"It's my birthday tomorrow!" she said cheerfully, gulping her beer. "Of course I'm happy."  
"Really?" Ian blinked. Phoenix had found out his birthday was four days after his accident and had surprised him while he was laid up in her flat, making a nice dinner and a truly incredible cake. She had even gotten him a present. He touched the medallion through his shirt. It was a muggle necklace and charm, made of silver, of a muggle saint, St. Michael, patron of police. She had explained, blushing, that her muggle loving father had given her a similar necklace when she had graduated from the Auror Academy, for protection, as he had added a safety charm to it. Phoenix had done the same to his. Since she had given it to him, he hadn't taken it off, regarding it as something of a good luck charm.  
"Yup, August 11th," Phoenix said happily, breaking into his thoughts. "I fully intend to make good use of my day off and do whatever the hell I want."  
"Isn't that the point of living on your own?" Ian asked dryly, snagging the rest of her sandwich off her plate. He dodged her mock punch.  
"I meant tomorrow is Phoenix's day," she laughed. "I am going to sleep as long as I want, wait till whenever to get dressed and spend the day enjoying myself."  
"I see." Ian nodded, the gears in his mind turning. How was he supposed to get a suitable gift at 12 o'clock at night? "Could you squeeze in dinner with a handsome friend amid all that sleeping and prancing around naked?"  
Phoenix smirked. "You have handsome friends?" she teased.  
He snorted. "Funny Gallagher, absolutely bloody hilarious."  
"I know, I crack myself up."  
"But seriously, how 'bout it? Birthday dinner at the Il Cantinori?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
In his stomach, the millions of Cornish pixies that had been flying around were reduced to about five. He cleared his throat and pushed on before he lost his nerve.  
"I...I didn't know it was your birthday," he said quickly. "I didn't get you anything, but..."  
"Ian, chill. I wasn't expecting anything from you. I don't really like most people knowing my birthday anyway, makes me nervous that they can track me."  
"I wasn't finished," Ian pouted. Phoenix giggled and mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key, which made Ian smile.  
"If you can fit it in before dinner, let me take you shopping for your present. You can pick it, whatever you want."  
"Ian, I couldn't let you do that!" she laughed. "I know you; you'll end up spending far more than necessary."  
"Come on, Phoenix, indulge me. Think of it as a thank you and birthday present wrapped together."  
"You don't have to thank me for anything."  
"You let me stay here for almost two months while I healed."  
She snorted. "I couldn't let you stay at your flat, you live on the third floor, while I have a ground level, no way could you have gotten up and down those stairs by yourself."  
"Merlin, why are you being so stubborn?" he half-snarled. Phoenix shrugged.  
"Why do you insist on getting me a birthday present?" she countered.  
"Because…that's what friends do," he hedged. _Because I love you and I want to give you something but you would never accept just an out-of-the-blue gift._  
_Oh please, _Draco snorted, _don't make me vomit._  
She sighed. "Alright, fine. But nothing to expensive, okay? Promise?"  
"Swear." _But I am setting the expense scale, and a Malfoy's idea of cheap and a Gallagher/Weasley's are worlds apart.  
Blagh! _Draco pretended to throw up. _You disgust me._  
As Phoenix got up and started to clean up the remnants of their meal, he smirked to himself, already trying to decide what that scale was.  
"I'm going to bed," she told him after an hour of working on their current case. "See you in the morning."  
"You go to bed, I'll check the locks." Ian smiled when she just nodded and walked into her bedroom, not even bothering to close the door after her.  
There were, he mused as he flicked his wand at the front door and settled down on the couch, certain advantages to having been laid up in her flat. After a few awkward instances of half-clothed Phoenix or Ian, they both had lost any inhabitations or shreds of modesty around each other. On several occasions, after a particularly nasty scene or autopsy, Phoenix had stripped right in from of Ian, or vice versa. Phoenix had once commented that there was just something a bit off about two adults who pranced around starkers without anything sexual happening.  
_If only you knew, love,_ he thought as Phoenix waved goodnight and slipped into bed. He wanted her, wanted her bad, but with their friendship so new and their success rate so high, there was a big chance that, if they fucked then hated each other, the lieutenant wouldn't assign them new partners.  
_Well, I guess I'll have to figure something out. After all, no one woos like a Malfoy,_ he told himself before closing his eyes and, purposefully ignoring Draco's mutterings, went to sleep.

3333

_August 11, 2011_

"Phoenix!"  
The redhead was jerked out of a very pleasant dream by her partner yelling in her ear.  
"WHAT?!" she screeched, sitting up and glared at him. He smirked and leaned over the bed, his face a few inches from hers. With a flash of desire, she remembered the first day she had been partnered with him, that passionate kiss they had shared. She pulled back before she could react to the memory and pushed him away. "What the hell, Malfoy! What is wrong with you?!"  
"Its noon, you need to get up now," he stated, secretly congratulating himself. He had seen the desire lit up her eyes before she had stamped it out.  
"That wasn't my plan, you bloody git!" she hissed. "I was going to sleep until I woke up."  
"Well, I was bored and if we leave now, we can beat the afternoon rush." As he spoke, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed. They were out of the bedroom and halfway to the front door when Phoenix dug her heels in and yanked her arm back.  
"I have to get dressed," she snapped when he turned to frown at her. He smirked.  
"What's wrong with what you have on?" he asked, eyeing her black and blue bra and boycut knickers. She growled low in her throat.  
"I am not going out in public in my underwear, Malfoy!" she hissed before stomping back to her room and slamming the door behind her. Ian leaned against the wall and smirked as he heard her storm around the room, opening and slamming drawers and doors, all the time keeping up a steady stream of curses.  
"Alright, let's go," she snarled when she opened the door. Ian inspected her white and blue tank top, denim mini shorts and comfortable sneakers. When she attached her gun to the back of her shorts, slipped her badge into her pocket and pulled on a denim jacket, he grinned.  
"Are you serious?" he asked, amused. She glared at him.  
"It might be my day off, but I am still a cop and I am _not_ leaving this flat without my gun," she told him bluntly, grabbing her shoulder bag and checking to make sure her keys, wallet, cuffs and wand, concealed as a pencil, were inside. He smirked and grabbed her hand again, dragging her out the door and discreetly locking it with his wand. He led her to his car, a fire red 2011 Corvette convertible and laughed when Phoenix balked at getting it.  
"Come on, Gallagher, let's go," he said as he slid in. Warily, Phoenix climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Her fears were legitimate; Ian was a reckless driver and always stayed just on the edge of the speed limit. Phoenix preferred to be the driver, her midnight blue '09 Charger might not have the horsepower of Ian's 'vette, but she felt safer in it than in the flashy, asking for trouble sports car.  
"Relax, I'm not going to kill us," Ian said as he peeled out of the apartment parking lot. Phoenix merely ignored him and picked up the remote for the radio. When Ian made to take it from her, she smirked and smacked his hand away.  
"If you get to drive, I get to choose the music," she told him, already adjust the station to her favorite country station. Ian groaned and glared at her.  
"Why do you delight in torturing me?" he demanded. Phoenix merely smiled and turned the volume up, singing along with Tim McGraw. As if he thought it would drown out the music, Ian lowered the top, picking up his sunglasses and grinning at Phoenix. She laughed, putting a hand up to her hair, digging with her other in her bag and pulling out a bandana.  
"Spoilsport!" he shouted as Phoenix tied back her shoulder length hair.  
"I know."  
Their first stop was Starbucks, because Phoenix absolutely refused to go anywhere without coffee. Then Ian drove to the west side, into the shopping district. He parked the 'vette in front of a large boutique. What followed could only be described as slow torture by fabric. Ian had managed to set up appointments with the hottest fashion designers in New York, each of which paraded a dazzling selection of dresses, skirts, shirts, gowns and other apparal that Phoenix could only dream of owning. She was tucked, stuffed, zipped, buttoned and velcoed into about a million outfits and then forced to stand and pose while Ian circled her, chattering in, what seemed to her, a foreign language with each designer. They didn't leave one store without at least two bags, which Ian had sent to her apartment.  
After six hours, Phoenix growled and pulled her arm out of Ian's grasp as he led her into yet another store. He grinned and patted her hand.  
"Come on, just one more."  
"Ian," Phoenix sighed. "None of this is really _me_. It's all bright and new and..." she flipped over a price tag on a tiny, pink leather purse, "...expensive. I said you could buy me a birthday present, but this is ridiculous. And what else do I need? You bought me three ball gowns. _Ball gowns_, Ian. I don't think I'm ever going to go anywhere where I'll need a _ball gown_."  
"Phoenix," Ian stopped and turned to face her, "this is not ridiculous, it's very reasonable, for a Malfoy. Actually, it's cheap."  
"Ian, look. I know you are trying to be nice, and I appreciate it, really. But I'm not comfortable with all this. Can we please go somewhere I won't feel so out of my league?"  
He nodded, resigned and led her to his car. Grinning, she hopped into the driver's seat. Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Ummm...you're in my seat."  
"I know. Can I drive?"  
He frowned. "You don't like my car."  
"I think it's ridiculous for a cop to have a brand new, fire engine red Corvette, but I don't hate it. Can I drive?"  
He nodded and handed her the key, climbing into the passenger seat and buckled up. As they pulled onto the freeway, he changed the station.

_...we sang a, away, away, away.  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
We were spinning in circles..._

"What is this?" Phoenix asked, deftly weaving through traffic, a wide grin on her face. Ian couldn't see her eyes, as they were hidden behind her silver, wrap around sunglasses, but he was willing to bet they were sparkling.  
"_Into the Night_ by Santana," he said instantly. Phoenix listened to it for a few more minutes before sighing.  
"Muggles have much more interesting than we do," she said, digging in her bag one handed and pulling out her iPod. She messed with it for a few minutes before putting it away. She pulled off the highway, wound through a few side streets and parked in front of an old shop. Ian raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"Carey's Books Galore," she said cheerfully. "They have some cool old Muggle books here. Come on."  
Warily, Ian followed her into the store. It was dark inside, cool and musky, the air smelled of books, a light vanilla scent and something he vaguely recognized from the past. Hogwarts maybe?  
"Phoenix, do you smell that?"  
She nodded absently, already engrossed in the shelves.  
"Mrs. Carey is a witch," she told him, pulling a large, leather-bound volume off the shelf. The Lord of the Rings, it said in fancy gold-gilt writing.  
"A witch?"  
"Mmhmmm. She married a muggle, they run the store. Can you reach that?"  
Ian lifted down a heavy book with The Chronicles of Narnia stamped on the cover and handed it to her. He wandered through the shelves, absently picking up a book here and there. Then, a light blue cover caught his eye.  
When Phoenix found him, he looked up with glittering eyes and a sly smile. "Muggles have the most interesting books," was all he said when she asked what he was reading and took the stack of books she carried.  
"What are we getting?"  
"The Lord of the Rings, The Black Jewels Trilogy, The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide and some H. G. Wells, books."  
"Mmph." _This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a birthday present,_ he though as he handed the smiling witch, Mrs. Carey, a credit card. The smile on Phoenix's face when he turned around with two bags of books warmed him a bit, but he was still a bit down. The paperback he had the witch bag separately made him smile, but didn't help his mood much either. As he pulled out of the parking space, he had an idea.  
"I'm going to drop you off at your flat and run a few errands before dinner. Is that okay?"  
Phoenix, who had wasted no digging into the bags and pulled out the black and gold Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide, nodded. "Sure. I'll change while you're gone. How much should I dress up?"  
"Casual dressy, we're not going to the opera, but maybe a nice evening dress."  
"Okay, I can do that."  
They pulled up in front of Phoenix's apartment and Ian mimed kicking her out the door. "I'll be back in one and a half, two hours."  
She just waved and headed inside. Ian waited for a moment before driving away.

3333

_Two Hours later_

Ian checked his reflection in the rearview mirror one last time before getting out of the car. He thought the black dress pants and emerald green shirt were sufficiently casual for the evening planned. His hair was pulled back in a short braid which showed off the silver hoop in his right ear. Smiling to himself, he knocked on Phoenix's door, fingering the long slim box in his pocket. When she opened the door, he was stunned.  
Phoenix had let her hair down and the short cascade of auburn curls shone red-gold in the evening sun. Her strapless, knee-length dress was a dark red with what looked like golden flames licking the hem. Tiny diamond studs sparkled in her ears and a shimmery golden chain with her St. Michael pendant encircled her throat. Her strappy high heels were red as well, studded with little yellow stones and a small, red handbag was clutched in her hands. He could see the gold shimmer on her eye lids, which he thought emphasized the gold flecks in her eyes, just as the dark red lipstick made her already sensual lips more kissable. The red and gold phoenix in flight that was tattooed over her right shoulder glinted as she moved. Her gun nowhere in sight, but he knew she had it somewhere. He smiled and bowed slightly.  
"Milady, are you ready to go?"  
She laughed, closed her door and allowed him to lead her to his car and hand her in. As he went around to the driver's side, he once again touched his pocket.  
"So, where are we going?" Phoenix asked as they sped down the highway.  
"Well, that depends," he said casually. "We can go to this little restaurant that I know of, they have some amazing Italian. Or, you can wear this blindfold and I'll take you somewhere secret."  
Phoenix grinned and grabbed the bandana he held, tied it around her eyes and laughed.  
"I like surprises."  
Ian grinned and drove a very winding course out of the city. Phoenix tried to keep the many turns and stops in her mind, but after a while she gave up.  
"So…can I ask you a question?" he asked as he finally pulled onto the freeway. Phoenix laughed and waved a hand in his direction.  
"Sure."  
"Why…I'm not trying to dredge up painful memories, but what made you leave England? I always figured you would marry Potter, have a load of black and red headed kids, blah blah blah."  
Phoenix bit her lip and debated her choices before sighing. "It's a long story," she said softly. "I…I don't think you will want to hear it."  
"I like stories. And besides, it will take a while to get there."  
"Okay." She took a deep breath. "But don't say I didn't warn you…"


	7. Seduced or I Want You

Chapter 6: Seduced or "I Want You."

_Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P_  
Songs:  
Lookin' For a Good Time by Lady Antebellum-Ian and Phoenix  
Orinoco Flow by Celtic Woman-Tune  
Dulaman by Celtic Woman-Tune  
I Like It Rough by Lady Gaga-Just for the Hell of it

_August 11, 2011, New York Freeway, America_

"At the end of my sixth year, just after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry and I broke up. That summer, after his birthday, we had sex. I…It wasn't supposed to happen, Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving a few days later and anyway, we weren't in love, we barely spoke to each other that summer. But we still did it, and I didn't regret it, for a long time, not until he came back from hunting Horcruxes and I saw how changed he was. Then I realized that he had been right, that we would never be able to have a life together. After Voldemort was killed, Ron died during the war, along with George, did you know that?, Harry joined the Aurors. I joined after I graduated from Hogwarts, the instructors often threw us together in the Academy and when we graduated, Shacklebolt made us partners.  
"He met Blanche in November of 2001, Charlie introduced them. In March of '02, they were engaged. The wedding was June 17, 2002. I was best man, or woman, I guess, because I was Harry's best friend. Blanche was good for him, Harry would sometimes get depressed and broody, after the war, Blanche was able to charm him out of those moods with a look. Their son James, Jamie, was born October 15, 2003. I was his godmother, I was both Jamie and Lily's godmother, which I protested, but Harry and Blanche didn't listen to me.  
"I never thought I would outlive Harry, we were partners, if something were to happen to Harry in the field, I wouldn't live long enough to take care of his children.  
"In '04, we went on a raid, standard procedure, it was supposed to be simple, easy in, arrest the bastards, easy out. But, something went wrong, either because of a mistake Harry or I had made, or just bad luck. I was hit by sectum sempra, ripped up my upper arm, back, and hip. I spent two weeks in St. Mungo's because of it. Harry is the reason I'm here, he managed to keep the blood flow at bay until help came. I…the scars are because no one knew the right spell to heal the wounds in time. By the time I was able to return to active duty, Percy, the bastard, had used his influence as Minister's Aide to get Harry and I awarded medals for bravery. I refused to speak to Percy for weeks afterwards; I was so embarrassed by the ceremony.  
"In 2005, Harry's second child, a little girl, was born. They named her Lily Sylvie, she was born on November 5. Guy Fawkes Day. I don't think I've ever seen a happier family than the Potters, and I was so glad that I was, to an extent, part of it.  
"For two years, I dated Collin Creevy, he was nice, he was sweet and a good shag. He…the night before everything happened, he proposed. I was excited, I had finally gotten the happy ending I was looking for." She snorted. "Tonks flooed me early on November 5, 2007. She said there had been an accident and I needed to get to HQ ASAP. When I got there, I found out that my best friend and his family had been murdered.  
"I…I don't remember much about the next few weeks. My mother told me I went into shock, but I don't remember. I was in St. Mungo's for a while before Mum brought me home. I collapsed during the funeral, stress, I guess. When I woke up and was able to function again, I gave Colin his ring back. I couldn't trust myself enough to have a good, healthy relationship with him. So, I gave him back his ring and...I left England."  
"Wait, what?" Ian interupted, glancing over at her in astonishment. "You just left? Just like that? Does anyone know where you are?"  
"No," she said shortly. "I was afraid that my family would try to find me and take me back. I don't want to go back. There are...to many painful memories for me to deal with right now to go back."  
"I see," he said slowly. Phoenix frowned, she got the feeling he disapproved of her actions. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Phoenix spoke.  
"Okay, you've heard my sob story, why are you in America, Malfoy?"  
"Needed to prove something to myself," he said lightly. "After the war, I was left with everything, since Narcissa was in Azkaban and Lucius was dead. So I came to America to start again."  
"I always wondered how you escaped Azkaban," Phoenix mused."Care to explain?"  
"I helped Potter destroy the last Horocrux," he said. "I helped him find it in the manor. I realized Voldemort's victory wouldn't help me any, where as if Potter defeated him, I could keep my wealth and wouldn't have to answer to a madman."  
"Always looking out for yourself, eh, Ian?" she teased. He nodded.  
"Of course. No one else is going to help me, so I've got to look out for myself."  
Phoenix smiled. "For once, I actually agree with you, Malfoy." She paused before asking tentatively, "I heard through the grape vine you lost a partner too."  
His only reaction was to tighten his fingers on the steering wheel, but she heard the squeak of leather and hastily added, "if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."  
"No, its okay. I just...Jack was my best friend. We were on a narcs bust, damn, if nothing had gone wrong that night, we would have had our careers made right there." He smile slightly, but she heard the sadness. "My team was already outside, we had found the drugs and were already by the vans, waiting for Jack's team to come out. I was talking with our lieutenant when shots were fired. Someone radioed for help, that someone was shot and I led my team back inside. I...Jack and another detective had been hit, when we knocked down the door, I just...lost it. I...I shot two druggies before I could think. Then I grabbed Jack and took him downstairs. He...he died on the surgery table, after five hours of surgery. His wife was there, her name was Grace. She was there with me while we waited and she...when the nurse told us, she just...cried. Just cried and cried. It broke my heart to hear her. Merlin, I still hear her, her and the kids, her three kids who don't have a dad anymore." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of one hand. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay," Phoenix said softly, reaching out and searching for his shoulder before she found it and patted it gently. "I understand. It hurts to lose someone who you're close to. I know."  
They fell silent then, each wrapped in their own thoughts. It wasn't long after their conversation ended that Ian pulled off the highway. Phoenix cocked her head when the tires hit gravel.  
"Where are we?"  
"If I told ya, I would have to kill ya, which would be a headache, 'cause then I would have to fake the evidence and records, throw off the Lt. and all around it would be to much trouble, so hush."  
Phoenix laughed. "Ah, the troubles of being a murder cop," she sighed. "In my own interest, I will keep quiet."  
When the car stopped, she reached up to take off her blindfold, but was stopped by Ian's voice.  
"Wait. The surprise isn't right here."  
She listened to him get out of the car and walk away. Sighing, she set back and waited for him to come back. After about five minutes, the sound of gravel crunching under shoes alerted her to his return. He opened her door and helped her out.  
"Milady, your castle awaits," he said gallently and led her up to a set of stairs. She carefully followed his directions, reaching to top without a mishap and listened as he opened a door. The opening strands of the "Orinoco Flow" by Celtic Woman, her favorite song, reached her ears and she gasped in delight.  
"Ian, you remembered..." she whispered, touched by the gesture. She loved music by Celtic Woman and Enya, had for ten years. Something about the celtic music, the flow and rhythm soothed her and yet it stirred something deep in her heart. It surprised her that Ian knew her prefered music, Collin hadn't really liked her music and she had usually defered to his tastes.  
"I remembered you mentioning it when you first brought me to your flat," he said as he led her inside. Had Phoenix not had a blindfold on, she would have stared at him. That was two months ago, the man must have a recorder for a brain!  
"Master Draco?"  
The high-pitched, squeaky voice that could only belong to a house elf startled her. Ian put a hand on her arm.  
"Yes, Kinky?"  
"Is Master ready for dinner, sir?" the house elf asked. Phoenix couldn't help but find it amusing that the creature called Ian, Ian, Master. She snorted in laughter.  
"Yes, thank you Kinky," Ian said smoothly, tightening his hold on her arm for a second before releasing her. "We will be right in."  
"Ian?" Phoenix murmured. "Can I take this off, now?"  
"Yes."  
Carefully, she untied her blindfold and blinked.  
They were standing in a beautifully appointed foyer, the walls were panelled in honey brown wood. The floor, a slightly lighter wood, were covered in oriental rugs with a straighbacked chair, coatstand and umbrella holder.  
"Welcome to the American home of the Malfoy's," Ian said as she stared.  
"I...it's lovely," she told him, slightly embarressed by her ogling. "I...had no idea you had a house in America."  
""We sometimes traveled to America for Lucius's business," he said, taking her arm and leading her into a beautiful dining room, the table, chairs and sideboard all dark wood. The room was lit by candles, the music drifted after them like the train of a ball gown, the invisible music player now changing to "Dulaman". Phoenix suspected Ian had enchanted something to give that effect, but said nothing. The house elf, Kinky, had set out platters of food and two places were set at the far end of the table. She waited as he pulled out her seat and sat, tucking her handbag under her leg. When Ian had taken his seat across from her, the crystal goblets in front of them filled with red wine. Phoenix smiled as she sipped her wine and Ian served her.  
"So, now that we've covered our life stories, what else shall we talk about?" she teased as she cut into the steak, medium-rare, he set on her plate.  
_Ian knows me well,_ she thought, chewing thoughtfully. _He knows I love celtic music, don't like fancy, girly resturants and meals AND how I like my steak. Hell, if he wasn't Malfoy, I would really consider dating him._  
"Why did you join the murder squad?" he asked, meeting her eyes across the table. _Merlin, his eyes are enchanting,_ she thought as she scrambled to pull her thoughts together.  
"Harry and his family were murdered and when I left, no one had solved the case. I'm smart, I notice things some people don't, can recognize murder from accidents from my memories of Voldemort. So I figured, why not keep others from having to deal with the same heart ache I do, keep them from suffering because they don't know who murdered their loved ones?"  
Ian regarded her for several minutes, during which she turned her attention back to her meal.  
"How old were you when Potter died, Phoenix?" he asked softly. Her head snapped up, suprise written across her features.  
"Twenty...twenty-six. Why?"  
"Nothing. I was just thinking that you seem very young to have come to that conclusion."  
"Oh." She stamped down on the indignance that bubbled up. Young? _Young?_ Merlin's ghost, she was thirty years old today! She wasn't _young_!  
"What about you? Why did you join NYPD?" she asked to distract herself. He shrugged.  
"Like you, I know murder. I was surrounded by it for the first eleven years of my life and on every break for the next seven. I figured it was a way to pay society, wizarding and muggle, back for the things my family did." He grinned. "Plus, I like to puzzle out the pieces of the murders."  
She laughed and cut into her potatoes. "You know, when the lieutenant assigned you as my partner, I could have sworn he was asking for a homicide in his own bull pin," she said lightly. He chuckled.  
"I know. You looked like you wanted to kill me with your bare hands when you came out of his office."  
"I did," she admitted, hiding her embarressment behind her wineglass. "I remembered how you were back at Hogwarts and how you always seemed like a arrogant bastard in the pin. I was furious with him."  
"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically, giving her a wounded look. "That really makes me feel good about having you as a partner."  
"Oh, stop it. I trust you now, Ian." She let the statement hang, not daring to say what else she felt. They finished their meal in silence. When the final dishes had been taken away by Kinky, Ian led her into a sitting room where a fire blazed in a giant, old-fashioned fireplace with two overstuffed leather lazyboys in front of it. After seating her in one, he stepped to a sidetable and poured two vodkas. Phoenix accepted hers with a smile and knocked it back.  
"Wanna play a drinking game?" she asked, folding her legs under her and grinned at him. He sensed the challenge in her question and answered by bringing the bottle of vodka over and scooting his chair closer to hers.  
"Sure. You first?"  
A wicked grin flashed over her face and she winked at him.  
"Alright. I never thought about getting a commanding officer naked."  
He rolled his eyes and took the bottle. "Cheat, you know I had a thing going with Sergeant Meece," he grumbled as he took a drink. Phoenix merely smiled.  
"Okay. I never had sexual fantasies with a professor at Hogwarts."  
Phoenix laughed and took the bottle. Ian made a face. "Who?"  
"Well, he wasn't a professor back when we went, but Wood."  
"Wood?" Ian snorted. "He teaches at Hogwarts now?"  
"Yeah. I cut off most of my connections with the british wizarding world, but I do have a few contacts. I like to keep tabs on my nieces and nephews."  
"I see."  
"My turn. I never went to the Astronomy Tower with anyone else."  
"BAH!" he exclaimed as he took the bottle.  
"Who?"  
"Parkinson's half-sister, the half-veela, in seventh year."  
"Isn't she like...two years younger than me?"  
"So?"  
"You're a sick man, Malfoy."  
They continued to pass the bottle, each "I never..." getting more ridiculous as they went. They had gone through a bottle and a half when Phoenix suddenly pulled a sober face and sat back.  
"Ian, I need to tell you something," she said, her words a bit slurred. Ian smiled and nodded, reaching for the bottle but missing it by a good two inches.  
"Okay, spill," he laughed.  
"I...I think I might be...I think I feel something for you I...I shouldn't. She took a deep breathe and rushed on. "I...I don't think I would have any problem putting my life in you hands now. Two months ago, I would have died before said that, so you better believe it. I...after Harry died, I was so afraid, deathly afraid of taking a partner. When I was a cadet and patrol officer, it didn't bother me as much, I knew they were just temp partners. But...when the lieutenant assigned you, that meant, unless something drastic happened, I was stuck with you for a while. I was afraid to let you come close, not just because you are Ian Malfoy, and was Draco Malfoy, but because I couldn't let myself trust and care for and...and...love," she rushed the word, hoping he didn't hear it, "someone who would eventually leave me again. When I got the call that you were in the hospital, I just about had a panic attack right there. I was so scared that you were going to die, just like Harry and Blanche. That's why...why I was crying when you woke up. Because the doctor said you were going to be okay."  
"Merlin..." he breathed, shocked that she had confessed what he knew was probably one of her closest held secrets. In the seven months he had known her, even back when they barely spoke, he had recognized her clam-like attitude, how she would laugh and play, but she kept her heart out of it. And what had she said? Something about love? No, not Phoenix. Despite what he desired for them, she would never love him. She was to good for him, especually after the things he had done to help his father.  
"Phoenix..." he stood and stepped her to side, dropping to his knees and taking her hands. "Kiss me."  
Her mind was so buzzed from the alcohal, she stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him softly.  
The world reeled as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, cupping the back of her neck and nibbled her lips. She moaned, arms curling around his shoulders to lock around his neck. When his lips trailed from her lips to her neck, she pulled back, startled and fell over, turning her head to avoid hitting the chair and hit the small side table. She gasped, when she had hit, she bit her lip, hard. The pain brought her around enough to realize what she had done.  
"Ian..." she moaned, pulling away from him. "What are we doing?"  
He cocked his head, not sure if he should move closer to her or not.  
"I can't do this," she continued, not waiting for his response. "It wouldn't be right, proper, anything! We can't get involved, there are to many factors and the consequences...I don't feel anything for you, I swear!"  
"You don't?" his voice was so soft, she could barely hear it. She flinched when his hand gripped her shoulders. "Are you sure?" She swallowed as he started rubbing her arms, his fingers dancing lightly up and down her taunt muscles. She almost pulled away when he lowered his head to hers. "Are you sure there isn't something there, Phoenix?"  
"Ian…" she breathed, slightly dazed. Her breath came in short, fast gasps. His silver eyes were inches away from hers. Despite her best efforts, she found herself wondering what it would be like to really lie in his arms, after a lusty bout of lovemaking. She shook her head and cleared her throat, closing her eyes to avoid his gaze. "Ian, I…"  
She never got any further. Before she could react, he bent his head and kissed her again.  
As before, her thoughts scattered. Any resolves she had made to keep away from him, to not allow him to come close to her again, fled. So much was promised in that kiss, a lifetime of love and understanding, of protection and companionship whirled through her. The pain from her lip brought her back to reality and her eyes snapped open.  
"Are you still sure?" he whispered against her lips. She blinked and frowned, pulling away.  
"That was underhanded, Ian," she growled. "Stop." He grinned and pulled her back.  
"Why? You know you don't want me to, don't deny it." He smirked when she tried to back up and kissed her again.  
This time, nothing disturbed her from the passion that sparked between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her veins were on fire and she ached to be one with him. She shivered as his hands ran up her back and down again.  
"No, I am not sure," she whispered as he kissed her again. "No, Ian don't…"  
"Don't what?" he asked, kissing her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. "Don't give you what you want, take what I want?" He then slowly lifted her face up to his and planted his lips on hers, giving her a slow, sensuous kiss, a learning kiss, at first. When he felt her responding, he deepened it, teasing her mouth with his tongue till a soft moan escaped her lips.  
"Ian," she whimpered helplessly as his hands slipped under her shirt. Her hands then automatically went to his shirt to lunbutton it, her hands trailing along his chest as she pushed it off. He shivered upon feeling the butterfly movements of her fingers as he momentarily raised his arms, allowing her to remove his undershirt. Having himself free of the cloth, he went back to kissing her while his hands busily unbuttoned the back of her dress.  
"Phoenix…" he breathed as she proceeded to place wet kisses against his naked chest, her hands busy fumbling with his belt. A chuckle escaped his lips upon hearing her impatient growl as her her hands tugged at his trousers. He took her hands with his and stared at her, his eyes momentarily dropping to her half-opened dress, which dipped enough to reveal her breasts.  
"Come with me," he whispered and pulled her after him out of the sitting room and down a long hall. Phoenix stuttered a few protests but they faded when he pinned her against a wall and kissed her again. She willingly followed him into a bedroom after that.  
Ian carefully undressed her, even in his slightly drunk state figuring she wouldn't appreciate it if he ruined her dress. Besides, he liked it, too. Once she stood before him wearing nothing but her long, auburn curls, he surveyed her and growled deep in his throat in pleasure. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed before stepping back and shrugging his trousers off, kicking them into a messy heap on the floor. He climbed after her and covered her, hands going to mold her breasts, kissing her with all the passion that had been building for months.  
Phoenix moaned when she felt his lips on her breasts, suckling her. She cried out and arched her body up to his. "Oh god, Ian,"she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair.  
When he was finished suckling, he kissed her again and this time her lips parted quickly, her fingers eagerly exploring the bare skin of his chest. Seeing the look of raw desire in her eyes and feeling her soft and yet hard body beneath him was driving his body to crazy. He licked and tasted her, intoxicated by the taste, smell and feel of her. He was rewarded with a moan. When he caressed the inside of her thighs, she stifled a loud cry.  
"Ian, please…" she groaned when he bent his head to lick the wet heat between her legs. He smiled and slipped a finger inside her, groaning at how tight she was, slipping another finger inside and rubbing her clit with his thumb, urging her to climax. Phoenix cried out as the orgasm ripped through her body, sending her soaring. When she came down, he was licking her wetness off his fingers, a fire she had never seen in Colin's eyes turning the silver of his eyes to white flames.  
Taking his time, Ian then explored every inch of her body, licking and kissing her everywhere, learning the places she loved to be touched and using that to his advantage. Soon, she was so sensitive to his touch she quivered at the slightest brush of his fingers.  
"How high can we go together, Phoenix?" he whispered as he nudged her with his erection. "Do you think we could soar like a real phoenix?"  
"Yes," she whispered, struggling not to yank him down onto her as he eased his way inside her. "Yes, we can."  
"Let's see," he moaned, breathlessly upon feeling her so tight and so warm around him. He grit his teeth for control. He wanted this to last, to see how far he could go before the end.  
"Y-yes," she whispered. Ian then began to move against her slowly, pulling almost all the way out only to ease back inside urged him to go faster, locking her legs around him as she let herself go and arched against him, pushing to go faster and harder.  
"Please…oh…please…" she whimpered against his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She pulled him closer, her body moving with accordance to his fast rhythm. Then, after what seemed like a forever and a half, Phoenix called out his name as she felt herself going over the edge.  
When he felt her smooth contractions around him, he completely lost himself. His body responding to hers, he groaned and spilled his seed in her as he came.  
They collapsed next to each other, exhausted. Phoenix eventually lifted her head to eye the man next to her, not sure what to think about what they had just done. Ian raised himself up on one elbow and shook the hair out of his face.  
"I think we soared," he laughed softly, caressing her face. Without warning, she slapped him.  
"That was for not listening to me," she hissed. Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "And that was to say I am sorry."  
He grinned. "Apology accepted."  
Phoenix smiled. "Sorry."  
"It's ok," he said, caressing her face. "You can make it up to me by another go around."  
Phoenix grinned. "Are you up for it?" she said slyly, her fingers trailing down his ribs. He groaned when she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking and teasing.  
"Hell yeah," he growled as she straddled him, eager to start again.


	8. Anger or This Won't Go On

Chapter 7: Anger or "This Won't Go On."

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti-Phoenix

_October 5, 2011, Suburbia, New York, America_

"What do we have?" Phoenix snapped at the uniformed detective who came to meet her car. Ian sighed as he got out and ran his fingers through his hair. He was relieved he was no longer the target of her temper. She had been in a mood all day, since she had woken up and been immediately sick, the fourth time this week. "A double?"  
"No," the officer said shakily. Phoenix softened slightly, realizing she was scaring him. He looked like he was just barely out of the Academy, hell; his badge was still brand-new shiny, he likely still polished it every night. His face was paste white and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed convulsively. She suspected he had already thrown up behind the trim row of hedges.  
"Well?" Phoenix asked, using a firm but gentle tone, turning her head to look at the house blocked off by police tape, pretending to inspect their surroundings, giving him a chance to compose himself. Ian rolled his eyes. Of course, she was nice to the _rookie_, but she bitched at her lover, who just happened to be her partner. Where was the justice in that?  
"It...you need to see for yourself, Detective," he said shakily. "Sergeant Brown said to go right in."  
"Alright," Phoenix nodded to the detective and moved away, intent on getting into the house. Her partner turned to get the papers that peeled off the fax in the car as she walked away. When he got inside, the papers clutched in his fist, he found her in a stand-off with a stiff-necked detective.  
"I don't care if you were here first, or if it was Zeus who found the bloody vics!" she shouted, her accent coming in stronger than ever. She had been working to get rid of the english accent, but when she got riled, it came back. "Get out of my way!"  
"I can't do that," the detective said, his beefy face red with anger. "This is our district, we have our own murder people. Now go back to HQ, lady!"  
"Excuse me," Ian slid in smoothly, putting a restraining hand on Phoenix's shoulder, she looked like she wanted to hit the man. "I believe this will clear up this disagreement." He handed the man the papers and watched with satisfaction as the man swore and moved out of the way.  
"Alright, fine. Go on. Damn English," he muttered as they moved past him to where several people were gathered and talking together.  
"Hello," Ian spoke up before Phoenix could ruffle anymore feathers. Maybe it was just PMS, yeah that would explain her bitchiness. "I'm Sergeant Malfoy and this is my partner, Detective Gallagher. Who is in charge here?"  
"I am." A young woman in jeans and a dark shirt stepped over, her sun-yellow hair pulled back from her face. Her blue eyes were serious yet curious at the same time. She flashed him a coy smile. "Sergeant Alison Wiggins. I am lead investigator." Ian noticed she ignored Phoenix as she spoke, focusing on him. He hoped Phoenix didn't notice as well.  
"Not anymore," Phoenix snapped, her eyes hard brown stones. So much for her not noticing. Sergeant Wiggins turned to her, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. We're taking over this crime scene, sugar," she smiled sweetly at Wiggins. "Is that a problem?"  
"Actually..."  
"We have reason to believe this case is connected to a string of murders we have been working for the past month and a half," Ian stepped in, glaring at Phoenix. Merlin, what was wrong with her? "We have papers from Commmander Griffin, authorizing our authority. I am very sorry if there is any inconvinance."  
"Oh, no, not at all." Wiggins fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled. Phoenix snorted and turned away, murder still in her eyes, but chosing to do her job rather than take out her anger. Ian stood with the other Sergeant for a moment, getting the details while Phoenix snarled and swore everyone else out of the house. She glared at Wiggins, who stayed even after Ian came to join her.  
"Get rid of her," she hissed, examining a the direction of a blood splatter on a wall. Hmmm, who ever's blood this was had taken a severe hit to an artery.  
"Why?" Ian asked, following the trail of blood down the hall. He stopped and called Phoenix. "You are going to want to see this."  
Phoenix trotted over to him, careful to not step in any blood. "What is...Oh, Merlin!" she cried, gazing at the hacked and slashed body of a six year old girl. Her body lay strewn across the hall way, arms and legs flung out at unnatural angles. She clamped a hand over her mouth and, for the first time in her life, ran from the scene, outside and dumped the contents of her stomach in the garden by the front door. Ian followed her, ignoring Sergeant Wiggins' questions and held back Phoenix's thick braid, not saying anything, just as he had done that morning. When she stepped away and wiped her mouth, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you going to be able to continue?" he asked. "Wiggins said it was pretty bad."  
"If that bitch can look, so can I," she hissed, standing up and moving away from him. "Let's go."  
She stomped inside, not pausing to spare Wiggins a glance and marched back to the hallway. Taking deep breathes, she forced herself to study the scene, memorize the details and record them.  
"First victim is female, approximately six to seven years old, in a hallway it is assumed by investigator leads to the bedrooms," she said into the recorder, amazing Ian at how steady her voice was. "victim apparently attacked from the front with a curved blade, most likely a kitchen knife. Investigator ventures to guess that the blow to the heart was the first and fatal blow. All other wounds, what appears to be broken bones in all four appendages, broken neck and at least another dozen stab wounds were made postmortum. victim's...the victim's nightdress is pushed up and bruising on wrists and shoulders suggest a struggle. There is also blood between the victim's legs...oh god." She paused and closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her stomach before continuing. "I will repeat, there is blood between the victim's legs, enough to suggest the victim was raped premortum." She clicked the recorder off and spoke over her shoulder to Sergeant Wiggins. "Have someone bag her. I want Francis to see these victims, make sure they are marked for him especually." Without bothering to listen for a response, she looked at Ian, who was taking pictures of the scene. "I"m moving on, when you're done, catch up."  
The next body was in the first room to the right. Her breathe caught at the decorations on the walls, baseballs and basketballs, all kinds of sports equiptment and memorabilia. The boy was sprawled on the floor next to the bed. From the blood spatters on the bottom of the sheets and the wood of the bed, she guessed he had been killed on the ground.  
"Second victim is male, nine or ten years old, in a bedroom. On the floor, with blood splattered on the bottoms of sheets, the bedframe and floor, so the investigator concures the victim was killed on the floor. From angle of sheets and blankets, it appears the victim was pulled from the bed and shot before hacked to pieces. Wounds to head, shoulders and legs, again a broken neck and appendages, with the palms of the hands slashed and torn. Not defensive wounds, most likely done postmortum. victim's pajama bottoms were removed and the...the reproductive organs have been removed and are no where in sight. Cause of death is, again, a blow to the heart."  
She moved on after motioning Ian into the bedroom. She peeked into the little girl's room, all pink and frothy. The bed was still made and everything was in order. _She must have been somewhere else and was running towards here when she was killed,_ she thought.  
The next room was the master bedroom. Phoenix steeled herself before opening the door.  
There was blood everywhere.  
"Two victims in the master bedroom, male and female, approximately thirty years of age for both. The female is still in bed while the male is on the floor approximately five feet away, coming towards the door. Male is about six foot, black hair and green eyed. Bruising and blood on face suggest a struggle and cause of death is assumed to be, again, a blow to the heart. No broken bones appear to be seen on the male, though there is a strange cutting on the forearms of both arms. The female is hacked to pieces, cause of death undeterminable from the many blows, though likely death came after the skull was penatrated. Skull wound looks to be the first wound, others appear to be newer. Inflicted after a fight with the male? Evidence of rape is present, most likely postmortum." She sat back and studied the female. She had black hair and her eyes, forever open in shock, were blue.  
_Blanche..._ she thought, averting her eyes from the male corpse, which reminded her much to strongly of Harry. This was the fifth multiple homicide in a month and a half where the adults had both had black hair, the male had green eyes and the female blue. All were killed in the same manner and all the males had the same strange, distorted star with a D to the right and A to the left of the star, carved into their forearms. Logically, she knew it had nothing to do with the Potter's murders, but the thought had troubled her from the first adult male she had seen back in mid-August. She turned to call Ian. He was just coming out of the boy's bedroom, shaking his head.  
"This is disgusting," he snarled as he strode past her to photograph the adults. "He has escalated, there was never any evidence of rape on the other girls. And why cut off the boy's dick? It makes no sense." "I don't know," she said, studying the master bedroom as he took pictures. "But I intend to find out."


	9. Clues or Well, That's Interesting

Chapter 8: Clues _or _Well, That's Interesting

I would like to say this, I give full credit to the genius of the writers and actors of CSI. I had just finished the CSI Season 1 episode "Blood Drops", the one where the boy kills the girl's entire family except the little girl who was really her daughter by her father because her dad had been raping her and the girl got her boyfriend to kill her family because he was coming onto her daughter. OMG, that was BLOODY AMAZING!!! I blame my sister for getting me addicted to CSI. I love the original and New York, Miami is shit. OMG, Grissim(?, god, I can't spell!) left!! Did anyone else feel like having a crying jag? I was SOOO pissed after I that episode. Whoa, major off topic!!  
Anyway, Bitchy Phoenix was modeled after Lieutenant Eve Dallas from the J. D. Robb "In Death" books(One of the best series EVER!!!! Roarke=DROOL!! I want one!) and Surreal from the Black Jewels Books(Another BLOODY AMAZING SERIES!!!! Daemon=UBER DROOL!!!!!!!) Pukey Phoenix is courtesy of my sister when she was pregnant. :D  
Kiss kiss,  
Annie

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Smooth(featuring Rob Thomas) by Santana-For the Hell of it

_Saturday, October 15, 2011, 2940 38th St. Apartment 202, NYC, NY, America_

"What are we doing?!" Phoenix snarled, pacing the floor of her apartment. Ian watched as she started muttering to herself, growling as she glared at the crime scene photos. "We have no leads, no suspects. It's almost as if the murderer is made of smoke. It can't be a wizard, we would have found more magical residue. The magical couple next door can account for every trace we found. But, come on! It shouldn't be this hard!" She paused and Ian sat up straight as a by now familiar expression of nausea passed over her face.  
"Babe, you okay?" he asked, going to her side and rubbing her back. Phoenix nodded.  
"I'm fine. I took a potion earlier, I've never been able to keep it down without a struggle."  
"What potion?" he asked warily.  
"A calming potion, for my stomach. Merlin, whatever bug this is, it's really annoying!"  
"Phoenix...I think you should go see a healer. You've been sick for two weeks. I'm worried about you. I'm not violating the rules!" he said quickly before she got upset. That was one of the conditions of their relationship. He didn't stick his nose in anything that didn't have to do with him, she didn't object when another girl tried to flirt with him and both were able to use the other for wild, crazy intense sex.  
"I'm _fine_, Ian," she assured him. "I sometimes catch these viruses, I just need to take a few potions and I'll be good as new."  
"Okay, if you say so." He kissed her nose and picked up his jacket. "I need to run a few errands. Need anything?"  
"Nope. See ya later." She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. As soon as she heard the 'vette roared out of the parking lot, she hurried into the bathroom, locking the door and lifted the concealing charm on the boxes she had bought yesterday. _Pregnancy Test_. She carefully read the instructions and followed them to the letter. As she sat on the floor waiting for the timer to go off, she tried to organize her thoughts.  
If, on the _very _slim chance she _was_ pregnant, how would Ian react? She didn't want to raise a child by herself, but at the same time, she didn't want to burden Ian with having to pay child support for a child he didn't want. But, it wasn't likely she was pregnant, the only time they had never used protection and contraceptive potions was their first time. She smiled and rubbed the gold bracelet on her right wrist. It was simple, plain gold with a single diamond, small and tastefully, dangling from the chain. Her name was etched on the inside with her birthday. Ian had given it to her as the sun was coming up the day after her birthday. She smiled when she remembered the lieutenant's face when they had come in that morning, hung over and sated.  
_Bring, bring, bring!!_  
The alarm startled her out of her musings. Gathering her courage, she picked up the stick. A blue dot stared up at her, mocking her. She dropped it and put her head in her hands. _Damn, damn, DAMN!_

***

_Saturday, October 15, 2011, Tiffany's, NYC, NY America_

Ian smiled at the girl who come to greet him, inside grinding his teeth in fury.  
"Why Jade, I didn't know you worked here," he drawled, keeping his eyes on her's, his casual posture and words warring with the stern look in his eyes. She smiled back, a dazzling smile that had charmed America but hid an ugly soul.  
"Ian, darling," she cooed, holding out her hands to take his, pouting when he didn't take them. "What are you here for?"  
"A ring," he said, knowing that news of his purchase would be in the 7 o'clock news. After all, how many British millionares who work NYPD murder squad are there in New York? He was known as a bit of a party boy, not so much since Phoenix became his partner, but any gossip on him was welcome in the trash magazines.  
Jade's dazzling smile didn't fade, but her summer blue eyes sharpened. "A ring, Ian? Don't be so vague, dearling, please elaborate. What kind of ring?"  
"An engagement ring," he said smoothly, turning to examine a case of jewelry nearby. "Simple, elegant, something that won't get in the way during a hard day's work, but will suit a millionare's wife."  
"I see." She tapped her lips with a red lacquered nail, tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder. "I think I can find something like that. Come with me."  
She lead him to a case full of rings. Most, Ian immediately dismissed as to gaudy, big or to small. He pointed to four. "Show me those."  
"Of course." She pulled out the rings, letting him examine them. Two were solitaries, one in platinum and one white gold. The other two held three gems, both one-carret diamonds, a yellow gold flanked by peridots and another platinum flanked with rubies. He examined the three gems, debating.  
He put on a charming smile and turned to an old lady who was examining brooches nearby.  
"Excuse me," he said, bowing slightly. "Could you help me?"  
"Of course, young man," she said, smiling at him. "What can I do for you?"  
"I am looking for a ring for my girlfriend," he said, leading her over to the counter where Jade was standing, a fake smile frozen in place. "I think all of them are beautiful, but I need an unbiased eye. Can you help?"  
"Well, let me see." She examined all four rings, taking her time. Ian waited patiently while Jade fidgited occasionally. Finally she looked up.  
"I agree, they are all beautiful. Tell me, is she light skinned?"  
"Yes, skin like porcelian with hair like a dying fire and eyes like amber," Ian told her, his smile softening as he described Phoenix. The lady smiled.  
"Ah, new love is a beautiful thing," she said happily. "I remember it. Now, another question, what does she do? Does she work at a desk, or does she use her hands?"  
"We are both police officers," he said, eyes lightening up. "We work homicide and she has solved more cases then the lieutenant knows what to do with."  
"I see. Well, since you will get a matching band and with your complexion, silver would be better, the white gold. But, maybe one with other stones in addition to the diamond?"  
"We have one like that," Jade piped up, feeling like she should take command of the situation. "It just came in. White gold, diamond and emerald. One-caret and quarter-carets."  
"Can we see it?" Ian asked. Jade nodded and disappeared her for a moment then came back with a tray of rings.  
"Here it is." She picked up a sparkling diamond and emerald ring. Ian nodded.  
"It's perfect."  
The old lady smiled. "The love feels wonderful now, young man, but keep a sharp eye out. Things come in life that will test it and push you to the edge. Cling fast to the one you love and you will get through it, I promise." Before he could say anything, she turned and walked out.  
Ian stared after her before turning back to Jade. "I'll take it."  
***A/N: Might I add that Draco has WAY better taste than Colin? I mean, Colin gave her silver and diamonds, DRACO is giving her white gold, diamonds and EMERALDS. Take that, Colin!!***

***

_Friday, October 21, NYPD Homicide HQ_

"Well, what do you have for me?" Lieutenant Secora asked when Ian and Phoenix reported to him.  
"Nothing. This bloody man is better than anyone I've every researched," Phoenix grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Sergeant Malfoy and I are working on it. I am persuing a new angle and need some more time to figure it out before I present it."  
"Alright. Next report due next week. Dismissed."  
"So, what's this new angle?" Ian asked when they were safely inside their cubicle. Since his accident, they had combined their cubicles to one big space, first to Ian could manuever more easily then they had just kept it like the because it was easier.  
"I think I know what is going on," she said. She made sure that no one was nearby then waved her wand at her corkboard, which was overflowing with notes from the case. They rearranged themselves into a more coherent design, most of the notes disappeared leaving an organized collage of photos. The photos of the victims were lined up in a specific order. The top left photo was of the first murder, the little girl with the label _two years old_. Underneath was the boy from the first murder, labelled _four years old_. The mother and father were under their children, with _twenty-seven years old_ and _twenty-eight years old_ respectively. The next column was the second family. The girl in this picture was three years old, the boy five and the parents 28 and 29. The third family were aged 4, 6, 29 and 30. The fourth were each a year older, 5, 7, 30 and 31. "Look. What do you see?"  
"I see a bunch of pictures with the ages of the victims at the time of death. What are you trying to show me?"  
"Okay, let me show you something else." She pulled out a notepad and scribbled down a few names and number before turning it over to him.

_Lily Potter, age 1 DOD. Age today if alive: 5  
James Potter, age 3 DOD. Age today if alive: 7  
Blanche Potter, age 26 DOD. Age today if alive: 30  
Harry Potter, age 27 DOD. Age today if alive: 31_

_Young female victims: ages 2, 3, 4, 5.  
Young male victims: ages 4, 5, 6, 7.  
Female victims: ages 27, 28, 29, 30.  
Male victims: ages 28, 29, 30, 31_

"Do you see it?" she asked. Ian looked up at her, trying to find a way to tell her it might just be circumstance. "I know, it's far fetched, but I think I'm right. I have this feeling, in my gut, that I am. I think, who ever killed Harry and his family, is killing them over and over again, each a year older."  
"But, Gallagher...after so long? Do you really think that is going to hold up in front of Secora?"  
"I still have friends in the MoM," she argued. "I bet I could get the records from the Potter's murder. _If _I can prove that, then I bet I could narrow down the pool! Come on, Ian, think about it!"  
He was silent for several minutes. weighing the odds. Finally, he sighed and nodded.  
"Alright, but if it doesn't hold up...we will start using my methods, okay?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Deal."

*********************

A/U: Hey, any ideas for the kids name? I am still leaning towards Eiren for a girl and Cade for a boy. Let me know!  
Kiss kiss,  
Annie


	10. Arguments or Be Careful

Chapter 9: Arguments or "Be Careful."

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Stand by Rascal Flatts  
Better Than Drugs by Skillet-Ian about Phoenix

_5:30 AM, Sunday, October 23, 2011, 2940 38th St. Apartment 202, NYC, NY, America_

"It's here!"  
Phoenix jumped on Ian, who grunted and tried to rolled over and go back to sleep. Phoenix poked him some more before climbing under the covers and running her hands over his chest, kissing him and licking his neck. She smirked when he opened one eye and glared at her.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is, witch?" he grumbled, catching her wandering hands and kissing her palms. "What is so important that you have to wake me up so early?"  
"The information came," she informed him, licking his fingers and sucking on one. He nodded and slipped his free hand to the waistband of her boxers. "If you get up now, I might decide to reward you later," she whispered, moving closer to nibble his ear. Ian yawned and sat up, pulling her with him.  
"Okay, what do you want to show me?" he asked, shaking his head to wake himself up. She smirked and pulled him into the living room, where a barn owl waited patiently for them to remove his parcel. Phoenix did so and gave him a owl treat. She slit the envelope's top and turned it over, dumping out the contents onto the coffee table. Ian took one glance at them and wondered how Phoenix could bear to look at them.  
Potter was barely recognizable, his face was beaten up and and the scar on his forehead had been cut off, blood covered his face from the wound, the white of his skull showing through the red. His body was broken and battered, someone had plunged a knife into his flesh far more than was needed to kill him. Ian slid the photo aside and looked at the ruined face of Blanche Potter. Her hair had been hacked off, blood matted parts where the scalp had been cut. Bruises, probably inflicted postmortum, peppered her face and body. Like Potter, she had been stabbed, hacked to pieces.  
He knew what was coming next, yet he didn't want to look. But Phoenix turned the picture over.  
He had known Lily Potter was a baby when she died, but she looked so young, lying broken and bloody by her crib. And James...the poor little boy hadn't stood a chance. None of them had. Carefully, Ian took the pictures from Phoenix and put them back in the envelope. Tears glittered on her cheeks, tears of pain and grief for Potter and his family. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder as she mourned anew her murdered family.

***

_Monday, October 24, 2011, NYPD Homicide HQ_

"I don't know exactly who did it, Lieutenant, but I have an idea. These murders were all done by the same person, as I have been saying. And I have reason to believe that the person who has been killing people in our city killed another family in London on November 5, 2007."  
Lieutenant Secora stroked his chin, before looking up from examining and comparing the crime scene photos. "Does the British department have any suspects?"  
"No, sir." Phoenix's face fell, but she took a deep breathe and pressed on, pressing two fingers to her temple. Merlin, Circe and Morgana, she had a mother-fucker of a headache and she desperately wanted a cigarette. How long had it been since she had thrown that pack away? _9 days, 17 hours, 23 minutes and 45...46...47 seconds,_ she thought, silently groaning. _Damn Ian!_  
"Gallagher?" the lieutenant's voice startled her out of her mental rant.  
"Sorry sir, rough night."  
"I see. Well, I'll look over your files, see if I can find anything that rings true with what you said. Dismissed. And Gallagher," Phoenix turned from the door to look at her lieutenant, "get some sleep."  
"Yes sir." Phoenix shot him a wary grin and closed his office door behind her.  
Ian waited until they were in their office to voice his opinion.  
"Phoenix, I'm saying this as you partner, not as your lover or even a friend, okay?" He waited until she nodded and continued. "You look like hell, Gallagher. I don't know what's up, if you're upset because of the case or what, but you need to get more sleep, like the lieutenant said. Now, I don't care how you do it, if you have to take pills or," he lowered his voice, "brew a potion, but please do."  
"I'm fine, Malfoy," she snapped, turning her back to him and turning on her computer. "Leave me alone, I don't need you looking over my shoulder. Ian lifted his hands in surrender, smiling worriedly as he went to his desk.

***

_Tuesday, October 25, NYPD Homicide HQ, NYC, NY, America_

"I'm going back to the scene of the first murder, Ian, see if I can find anything."  
"Okay, just a minute, I'll be ready to go."  
"Ian, I'm going alone. The techs are rigging me with this new bug, they can hear me, I can hear them, but it's undetectable. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Uh huh. You know serials often return to the scene. Be careful."  
Phoenix smirked and blew him a kiss. "Always."

*******

Phoenix knew something was wrong as she slit the seal on the door to the first family's house. As she stepped into the door, she pulled out her wand, ready to cast a stunning spell.  
She knew something was out there, but she couldn't figure out what. She turned to reached up to activate the bug when a door slammed behind her.  
_"Stupify!"_  
Phoenix didn't have time to dodge the spell; it hit her before she could open her mouth to scream.


	11. Captive or Where Is She!

Chapter 10: Captive or "Where Is She!?"

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Okay, so I have really bad writer's block on the final part of this chapter, so I'm just going to give you the first part and hopefully the block will be gone soon. Enjoy!!!!  
Songs:  
Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars  
Break You by Drowning Pool  
Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Wednesday, October 26, 2011, Unknown Location_

"Has she woken yet?"  
"No, she's still out cold. Merlin, what did you hit her with, Zabini?"  
"Just a stunner! How was I supposed to know Malfoy had cast that stupid spell?!"  
Phoenix's sleep befuddled mind slowly worked through the argument above her. Zabini? Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin? He had disappeared like all the other Death Eaters after the Dark Lord disappeared. Before she had left England, she had been working on tracking down ex-Death Eaters and making sure they weren't up to anything illegal.  
Who was that with him? The voice was familiar, but she just couldn't place it. A memory tugged at her, one from the past she so vehemently suppressed. She ignored it and concentrated on figuring out where she was. The voices drifted away and she slowly opened her eyes, hand shooting up to shield her eyes from the bright overhead light. She blinked and stiffly sat up, rubbing her legs back to life.  
She was in a tiny, circular room, with no windows or doors. The walls were a dull gray, seamless and bare. There wasn't much in the room, a washstand with a full pitcher and basin with a towel laid out next to it, the curved cot that was pushed against the wall she had risen from, and a small table and single chair, on which rested her wallet, tool belt, without any of the accessories, the leather wristbands stamped with an opal-eyed dragon Charlie had given her ten years ago. She got up and pulled her things back on, feeling more dressed once she had. She examined her surrounding and felt her spirits drop when she didn't see any way out. She sat back down on the cot and sighed. Looked like it was up to Ian to get her out of this one.

****

Ian didn't know if he should cry or hex someone.  
"What do you mean, she's not answering?!" he shouted at the techs. "I thought that bug was undetectable, that even if she was taken to Taiwan we could hear her!"  
"I don't know what to tell you, Sergeant," the terrified techs tried to placicate him. "The bug should have been undetectable, but we aren't getting anything from her. The bug is dead."  
"So, I just sent my _partner _into who knows WHAT kind of shit with ABSOLUTELY NO WAY TO CONTACT US!??!" he shouted. His fingers itched to grab his wand and Avada Kedavra the lot of them. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!"  
"Sergeant!" Ian spun around to confront Lieutenant Secora. "There is no need to shout. We will do everything in our power to get Detective Gallagher back safely."  
"Lieutenant, I request permission to take full control of this mission," Ian snapped. "I can not give this my full attention if Sergeant Wiggins is breathing down my back."  
Secora pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Sergeant Wiggins has been on this case for the past two weeks. She has shown a great deal on insight and given you the manpower needed to get this far. Why..."  
"Because she is a slut and I can't concentrate on getting my _partner _and _best friend_ back with her trying to drape herself over me and constantly offering to give me blow jobs!" Ian roared. The entire bull pin turned to look at him. "I don't want her ANYWHERE near this case, she is a liability. Hell, if I was just a little angrier, I would accuse her of working with this guy!"  
"Malfoy, you _can _file for sexual harassment, you know," Secora said, rubbing his mouth to get rid of his smile. "But I still..."  
"Lieutenant, if you will not take Wiggins off this case, I will turn in my resignation this minute and go after Phoenix MYSELF!" Ian growled. "That..._woman _is not fit for duty, sir." He turned on his heel and marched away to his cubicle. He threw himself in his chair and stared across the small space to Phoenix's desk. His eyes settled on the blue recorder on her desk. He frowned. Her work recorder was black, where had she gotten this one? He picked it up and plugged earbuds in, starting the MP3 file from the beginning. Phoenix's voice drifted through the earbuds, like a balm to his open wound. Until he heard what she was saying.  
_...and about your father, dear one. What do I tell you? He is a wonderful man, strong, handsome and kind. To me at least, he isn't kind to everyone, especially when he is interrogating them. I hope you have his eyes, silver as the metal. I love his eyes, they see deep into me and calm my worst fears. I wish he could calm the one that troubles me now. I won't trouble your ears with that now, but someday...when you're ready, I will tell you about Ian Malfoy.  
I don't know if you are a girl or a boy yet, the doctor said we won't be able to tell for another couple of months. It's strange, thinking that you are growing inside of me, swimming around in there, getting fingers and toes. Baby, I want you to know, I never wanted you to grow up without a father, but I think it would be better for everyone if I did. But...your father and I only recently became friends. but......I don't think he could give you the attention and care that you deserve at this point in his life. And, I don't want to burden...no, burden is the wrong word, force? no...I don't want to make your father feel like he has to care for us, to marry me because I got pregnant. So, all in all, it would be better for everyone if he doesn't know.  
Oh, Merlin, baby, I hope you realize what I give up for you! I haven't had a cigarette in too long and I'm craving one. Argh!  
Well, I should go now. I have stalled long enough and I have to get going to scout of that house. Don't worry, everything will be fine, I've put up a lot of special charms and wards to protect us. I love you, my child, my precious baby. Gallagher out._  
Ian sat back, not bothering to push the stop button and allowing the thing to go to the next recording. Phoenix is pregnant?! And she knew it, when she was captured, she knew she was having his baby and she still went to that godforsaken house!? What in Merlin's name was wrong with that girl???

****

_Thursday, October 27, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix jumped when the door to her cell opened. Blaise Zabini waltzed in, a smirk on his dark face.  
"Ginny Weasley," he drawled, leaning against the closed door, his arms folded, dark hair falling in his sapphire eyes. "I never would have thought to see you in New York. Catch any Death Eaters lately? I've heard the Carrows are on the lose."  
"Killed any innocents lately, Zabini?" she shot back, eyeing him with a dark fire in her eyes. "Like children, perhaps?"  
He merely laughed before going out of the room again.

****

_NYPD Homicide HQ_  
Ian couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. The techs hadn't been able to pick up Phoenix's signal, not even through the micro-chip the Department equipped all officers with.  
"You can't be serious?!" he shouted. "Youn can't even find her with her chip?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"  
"I...we can't figure it out, Sergeant," the tech said in a terrified voice. "That chip should be able to pick her up anywhere in the world. We just can't find her."  
"I can't believe this!" Draco snarled before he stormed out of the room.

****

_Friday, October 28, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix pushed the mushy...something Zabini had brought her around her plate, not quite hungry enough to summon the will-power to choke down the unidentifiable substance.  
_Maybe it has poison in it,_ she thought, gagging at the thought of eating it.

****

_Saturday, October 29, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix slowly sat up, her body protesting the movement. Her head was pounding and her system was screaming for a cigarette.  
_Merlin, the things I already give up for you, kid,_ she thought, her hands straying to her belt where she used to keep a box of cigarettes. _I wonder, if I wasn't pregnant and I asked, if these bastards would let me have a smoke,_ she mused. After thinking about it for a minute, she shook her head. _No, probably not._  
She fought the craving as the time passed, fighting the headache that had been plaguing her for hours. When the door opened, she considered begging Zabini for a pain blocker but the man in the door was not Zabini.  
"What...you!" she cried. "How...how could you?! We trusted you!"  
Neville Longbottom leered at her, eyes glittering madly.  
"Hello, Ginevra."

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! To Be Continued....


	12. Torture or You Found Me

Chapter 11: Torture or "You Found Me."

A/N: I know that I said Phoenix was captured on October 25, but for the purposes of torture/angst(heehee), I'm pushing it back about…five days. I'm having computer problems, so I'm letting you know here, but I WILL go back and correct everything once I get a) the desktop fixed or b) I get internet back on my laptop. The only thing that is affected is that scene on the 21st; I'm pushing that back to the 19th. Okay? Okay. Onward!

_Sunday, October 30, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix kept her eyes closed tightly when the door to her cell opened. She heard the clatter of plate on wood and waited until she heard the door close and footsteps retreat down the hall before opening her eyes. She was tired of the tricks Longbottom and Zabini played on her, pretending Ian was coming to save her and then ripping the illusion away.  
"Nice try, Weasley." She glared at Longbottom, gathering her courage to spit a curse at him, but he smirked and waved his wand at her. "_Stupify_."  
She woke in a dark room, surrounded by glinting, wickedly sharp instruments of torture. She recognized a few, from training from NYPD or the AA. Most of it was muggle torture devices, but she spotted a few wizarding pieces. She stifled a scream and instinctively her hands jerked to cover her belly, protect her unborn child. But she was chained down, the clanging, heavy chains magiked to the steel table she was stretched out on giving her little room to move.  
"So, Ginny, how's it going?" Neville stepped out from behind a curtain and grinned manically. "It's been a what, five, six years? My, how things have changed."  
"Fuck. You. Longbottom," she spat, furious that he was trying to have a conversation with her. "Do what you want with me, I won't tell you _anything_."  
"Really? Not even for your baby? Tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "Of course, you never had much of a conc..."  
"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" she screamed, yanking at the chain that held her. "Shut up, shut up!"  
"Oh, what's wrong, little Weasley? Touchy subject, yes?"  
"How could you!?" she screamed. "We trusted you, we all did, and you _killed Harry_! How could you?"  
"Oh, it was quite simple, really. That prophecy was about _me_, not _him_. James and Lily Potter never really defied Voldemort, they just refused to join him. But my parents? The third time they refused him, look what happened to them!"  
"But…"  
"I'm not scarred?" He laughed, and she cringed away from the manically ring to it. He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and…_lifted his skin!_ She watched in disgusted fascination as he literally _lifted _a layer of skin off and tossed it away. He then showed her the marking on his arm, the pucker of flesh that still clearly showed what had branded him.  
"I was marked."  
He had the Dark Mark burned into his skin.

3-3-3

_Friday, November 4, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix groaned when the door opened again, but she refused to open her eyes, just in case her captors were trying to trick her again. She was tired, so tired of the tricks and smoke and mirrors. Everyday of her captivity, each time she thought Ian was finally coming to save her, it was always Zabini or Longbottom. She heard the clank of a plate hitting her table and waited until whoever it was left before slowly sitting up and reaching for the plate. Mechanically, she ate, not even tasting the food.  
She didn't know how long she had been a prisoner. Memories of the two months she had been Voldemort's prisoner during the War were lurking around the edges of her sanity, the darkness, the ghost images of family and friends, the food that just barely gave her the strength to live and the sounds, Merlin the sounds! Of other prisoners being tortured and weeping in their cells.  
There were no windows in her cell, she had given up trying to keep track of the days. What was the point? If Ian was going to find her, he would have. She reached up to the side of her neck and gently touched the serpent tattooed there. It was an awareness tattoo, if activated, it acted like a GPS, leading whoever had the receiving tattoo right to her. But she had been activating it everyday since she was brought to the dark dungeon and Ian still hadn't come to rescue her. Maybe he never would. Maybe she had imagined the tenderness and love she had sensed from him. Perhaps so. She was so deeply depressed and discouraged, broken, that she began to believe it. Ian _didn't_ love her, it was all an act; he just wanted a fuck buddy.  
_God, please kill me now!_ she sent a silent plea to whoever would hear her. _Ian. Ian…Ian…IAN!_

4-4-4

_NYPD Homicide HQ_  
Ian hadn't left the station for five days, only taking short, power naps when his lieutenant threatened to take him off the case. Secora had just put his foot down and threatened to get someone to drag him outside, unless he went on a walk to clear his head. He was walking just across the street from the cop shop, so when the mandatory thirty minutes were up, he could walk right in. His head was down, and he unconsciously let down his mental walls, so tired he didn't even notice it until his name was shrieked so loudly, he jumped. Looking around quickly, he turned inward when he realized it had been a mental call. And only one person…  
With a flash of understanding, he threw the link of the awareness tattoo open, searching for his other half.  
_Phoenix?!_  
_I…Ian?_ Her touch was so fragile, so weak he was afraid she was far, far away. Then he noticed the tired slur of the word, even in her mind. She was exhausted, at the point of collapse. What the hell had happened to her?  
_Phoenix…darling, where are you?_  
_I…I don't know. You are so close. Why are you so close? It's almost as if you're next to me…Ian, am I dying? I think it would be nice to die, then the pain would go away. Oh God…_  
_Phoenix? Phoenix! Stay with me, don't go! Where are you?_  
_You…you're above me. You're moving and it's almost as if you're walking on me. Are you walking on my grave?_  
That's when it struck him, the reason the link had grown stronger, despite her fragile state. She was _right underneath him_! How stupid could he get? That was the only way the chips could be jammed, by being to _close to the station!_ Son of a bitch, she had been there the entire time…

3-3-3

_Saturday, November 5, 2011, Unknown Location_

Phoenix had been losing herself, every day Longbottom would come torture her until she was sure she would lose her baby, then he would stop and have Zabini heal any serious injuries. Then they would leave her for the night, with a cup of water just out of reach. For the first couple of days, she had enough energy to cast a wandless charm to bring the cup to her side, but she quickly grew to exhausted to do even that much. She would stare at the cup for hours, wishing to hard she thought the power of her wishes should have brought it to her. But it never did. And each morning, Longbottom and Zabini returned and the cycle started again.  
She didn't know how long she would be able to last, she had a little practice in being a captive, when she had been a prisoner during the War, but this was different. During that imprisonment, she had been one of many and their captors didn't have any interest in the silent, mouse-like girl when they had bigger fishes in their prison. Here, she was alone and Longbottom had all the time in the world to "work" on her. She started to slip out of herself whenever they appeared, and seemed to float above them, she observed everything that they did to her, but she felt no pain. That was good. Pain was bad, it let her know she was still live. God, she wanted to die. She was so tired. If she just closed her eyes…everything would go away……

~*~*~

_NYPD Homicide HQ_  
It was such a bright day, odd for a November day in Manhattan. There was a light breeze, just enough to have everyone running around in hoodies and light jackets. Down in Central Park, nannies and au'paires were taking their charges on walks. Some of the younger children were running wild, screaming like banshees.  
But in the cop shop that housed Homicide, there were no cheery voices or laughter. It was strangely silent as the lieutenant went over the plan. After he had railed at Ian for not following orders, Secora had immediately run the possibility by the techs. After a quick search of the city grid, they pinpointed the most likely place for a subterranean hideout. _Directly below the station._  
"Is everyone clear on their parts?" Secora snapped as he wrapped up. Everyone nodded and he jerked his head. "Good. Dismissed. Operation Extraction is live at 0900."  
Ian was bouncing on the balls of his feet before the place they were planning on going in. Secora laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.  
"Hang in there, Malfoy. A few more minutes and we'll be in there."  
Draco's smile was vicious as he checked his gun, popping the mag out to make sure it was fully loaded, even though he had loaded it two hours before. Snapping the mag back into place, his smile became almost evil as he nodded to his lieutenant.  
"I'm ready."

3-3-3

When the door opened, Phoenix was already halfway out of her body, resigning herself to another day of sharp objects and pain. She heard the cock of a gun and sighed, already preparing herself for the embrace of death. The only regret she had was that she had never told Ian she loved him and that her baby would never live to be born. Then, gentle hands were touching her and someone was calling her name, someone whose voice was as familiar as her own.  
"Phoenix? Baby, open your eyes. Bell, call for a medic, I think she's unconscious. Phoenix, hold on, sweetheart."  
She slipped back into her body and opened her eyes, shock and relief warring in her face.  
"Ian?" she gasped, afraid it was just another trick, just another illusion that Longbottom created to break her even more. Ian smiled and kissed her softly as the two officers with him cleared the torture chamber and he picked her up gently, cradling her against his chest.  
"I'm right here, darling. I won't let anything hurt you anymore. I promise." He started out the door, eager to get her to the medics, when her words stopped him in his tracks.  
"Ian, it's Longbottom. He…he killed Harry and his family. He's the one behind all the murders. He's _here_, Ian." Her fear and sorrow were evident as she gripped his bulletproof vest, almost as if she was trying to hold him back.  
"Longbottom? From…_home_?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing. She nodded, surprised by the sudden change in his eyes, the iris's darkening and his face becoming the cold, hard mask she remembered from Hogwarts.  
"Yes. And…Zabini is with him, helping him. God, Ian…"  
"Trease, Honda, watch Detective Gallagher for me," he snapped at the officers, lowering her back on the table. She grabbed his arm, surprising herself with her strength.  
"Ian…what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and his flukey and kill them," he snapped, ripping away from her, charged out of the room, ignoring her cries and the shouts of the officers.  
Once Draco was a safe distance away from the room, he pulled out his wand and cast a Disillusionment charm, then performed a Point Me charm. He followed his wand, stealthily moving past the other three teams who were looking for Longbottom and Zabini as well. When his wand stopped in front of a stone wall, he smirked.  
"_Finite Incantatum_," he hissed and the illusion dissolved, revealing the door hidden behind. A quick _alohomora_ later and he was in the book-lined room, flickering shadows dancing on the walls from the fire in the massive stone fireplace. He looked around, and then ducked from the flash of red light that came from near the fire. He threw rictisempra in the direction of the curse and dove to the side when it returned, having bounced off a shield charm.  
"Draco Malfoy," the manic voice of Neville Longbottom sang, laughing as he cast another curse. "Won't you duel like a real wizard? I'll give you an advantage." His disillusionment charm faded away and Draco threw another rictisempra at him. He jumped to the side and laughed again. "Not very sportsmanlike," he chided. A knife appeared in his hand and he threw it, with deadly aim. Draco hissed as it sliced his left arm, biting deep. He decided that dueling wasn't solving anything and chose to finish the fight the muggle way, removing his own charm.  
"Neither is this," Draco snarled and drew his gun, squeezing off three shots. The first hit Longbottom in the arm, the second in the chest and the third landed directly in the middle of his forehead. Longbottom fell like a stone and all four personalities cheered. A moment later, a SWAT team burst in, weapons drawn. Ian held up his hands, gun dangling from a finger.  
"He attacked me," he said by way of explanation as one officer saw to the corpse of Neville Longbottom and the other quickly made a tourniquet for Draco's arm.  
"Come on, Malfoy," the SWAT officer said once he was finished. "Lets go find your partner and get out of here."  
"I don't think I've ever heard more welcome words," Ian said and followed them out, holstering his gun and leading the way to the room he had left Phoenix and her guards.

4-4-4

_Four hours later_

_Three weeks,_ Ian thought, shaking his head, _and the bastards were hiding right under our noses. How dumb can we get? I can't believe that son of a bitch was so close._  
He stiffened when someone came up behind him. He opened his mouth to snarl at them when bony arms wrapped around him and a face was buried in his back. Turning, his breathe caught in his throat when he saw the familiar head of red hair, though the once lush, shining strands hung limp and stringy. He didn't care. She was more beautiful then than she had ever been. He hadn't had much of a chance to hold her and touch her in the four hours since she had been rescued, Lt. Secora had insisted he turn in a prelim report immediately and she had been surrounded by medics since she stepped into the open.  
"Phoenix," he whispered, hands trembling as he cupped her face, raising her head so he could look into her eyes. They sparkled like gems, tears gathering as she gave him a brilliant smile. His heart constricted painfully at her smile and he pulled her to him roughly, holding her tight as tightly as he dared, as if he was afraid she would disappear. He closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent as if it was his lifeline. She clung to him as well, silent tears soaking his shirt. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the house that had been Phoenix's prison and held on to each other, not noticing the people who saw them and whispered about their position. Ian felt like a veil had been lifted and he saw the sun again, his heart pounded as he lifted his face from her hair and covered her face in kisses, laughing as he tasted the tears on her face. "You shouldn't be up. You…"  
"You came for me," she said softly, putting a small, gaunt hand against his cheek. Merlin, he could see each bone. How had she gotten so thin and weak in sixteen days?  
"Always," he told her, hugging her tightly again. "I would never leave you."  
"I was scared, Ian," she whispered, her voice shaking and full of tears. "They kept playing tricks on me, pretending to be you coming to rescue me and then turning back just when I thought it might be true."  
"My love, no matter what anyone says, I will always, always come for you. Always, no matter what." he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car, carefully strapping her in and snapping at anyone who got in his way.  
"I'm taking her home," he snarled at Secora when his lieutenant came as he was getting in the driver's seat.  
"Good, I was going to suggest that. The medics say she needs rest and good food. A nurse will be waiting at her apartment…"  
"I'm not taking her there," Ian interrupted. Secora raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking her to my house, just outside the suburbs. My butler is a certified medic, anything she needs will be supplied." He narrowed his eyes when Secora opened his mouth to protest. "I'm taking my partner, no, my _girlfriend _home, Secora and you can stick protocol up your ass if you don't like it." With that, he stepped into the car, slammed the door and roared out of sight.

33333333333333333333333333333

Two more chapters!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!! Did you like this chapter? I am going to post the other chapters ASAP, promise. Love!

Lycan


	13. Safe or The Night of Arguments

Chapter 12: Safe or "I Will Never Let You Go."

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada-Phoenix  
Sorry by Buckcherry-Ian  
Best I Ever Had by Gary Allan-Ian ABOUT Phoenix  
Never Too Late by Three Days Grace-:D  
Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood-Phoenix

_11:30 PM, Tuesday, November 8, 2011, 2940 38th St. Apartment 202, NYC, NY, America_

Phoenix stirred in her sleep, waking up to find her room was completely black. She felt next to her and froze when she found Ian wasn't next to her.  
"Ian?" she called, breathless as an unnatural feeling of abandonment filled her. "Ian?"  
There was a rustle from the living room. She jumped out of bed and out of her room.  
He sat with his back to her in the big laz-y-boy she loved. When she called his name again, he didn't respond and she stepped around him. His eyes were closed and he had ear buds in, effectively keeping him from knowing she was calling him. She reached out to touch his hand when she noticed the mostly empty brandy glass and pack of cigarettes next to him. Ian rarely smoked, it was a stress-reliever for him rather than an addiction and she had never seen him actually carrying a pack around with him. He had occasionally stolen one from her, but she was sure he didn't usually buy them himself. Then, she noticed the blue recorder in his hand. Feeling as if she was in a trance, she reached out and unplugged his headphones, grabbing the recorder from his limp hand. He opened his eyes and studied her for several minutes.  
"Ian, where..." she finally started, only to be cut off by him.  
"Something you need to tell me, Phoenix?" he said softly. She flinched at the cold edge of anger in his tone. He pulled the buds out and watched her. She swallowed several times, unsure where to start.  
"Ian, I...I don't know what you want me to tell you," she began, forcing herself to not whisper. "I..."  
"Why don't you start with explaining the contents of that recording," he snapped. Phoenix flinched again, but stood her ground. "How about, who is it for?"  
"Explaining? Alright, it's for my baby. I'm pregnant, Ian, as I'm sure you've discovered if you've listened to these recordings. They're for the baby, because I feel that a child should have some idea of where they came from. I am planning to keep this baby, even though I don't necessarily believe in single-parent households. And just to let you know, I don't expect you to do anything, because I doubt you are ready to be a father. And even if you were, I'm not going to use my pregnancy to bind you to me, so you don't have to worry about that. I..."  
"Phoenix..." Ian stared at her, eyes wide as she paused. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm going to spend the night at my flat. I need time to process the...ideas that you have come up with. We should both sleep on this and finish this conversation in the morning." He picked up his jacket from the back of the couch and stuffed the cigarettes in his pocket.  
"Ian..." Phoenix deflated as he opened the door. He paused but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for not telling you."  
"I'll see you tomorrow," was all he said before he stepped outside and softly closed the door. It felt as if he had slapped her and slammed the door. She stood in the middle of the room, silent tears running down her cheeks. She fled to her room and hid under the covers, letting the tears turn into hysterical sobbing.

333

Ian let the top of the Corvette down, allowing the cold winter air to cool his flushed cheeks. He wove in and out of traffic, deftly avoiding numerous near-collisions. He turned onto the turnpike to Jersey and just drove, allowing the mindless driving to numb his thoughts. It worked for a while, but before long, the voices started.  
_"How could she just brush our feelings off like that?"_ Draco demanded, anger tinting his cold voice. _"Didn't want to distract us? Didn't want to force us into anything? Who does she think she is?"_  
_"You have to see her point, though,"_ Chase put in. _"We do have a reputation for lovin' 'n' leavin'. Why should she expect any different from us, especially since she's pregnant."_  
_"Shut up!"_ Draco and Ian shouted at him. Ian sighed and started looking for a gas station. He knew he wasn't going home before it was strictly necessary and he needed caffeine.  
_"Why are we letting the witch get away with this?"_ Draco asked. Ian growled.  
_"Because we aren't going to hurt her for being cautious. She has every reason for reacting the way she did. Like Chase said, we don't exactly have a reputation of sticking around for very long. I'm not surprised, not really, that she didn't say anything. I'm not happy about it, but I understand."_  
_"The baby won't be hurt, will it?"_ For the first time, Clay spoke, his voice soft and childlike. Chase shook his head and his response was gentle.  
_"No, the baby won't be hurt. We won't let it."_  
_"We won't let her give it away,"_ Ian said, resolve strengthening his voice. _"We want to marry her and we will. We'll find a way to show her we love her."  
"Speak for yourself,"_ Draco drawled. _"I want nothing to do with her. She's a Weasley!"  
"_Was_ a Weasley,"_ Chase corrected. _"She's Gallagher now."_  
_"I know that!"_ Draco snapped. _"I'm just saying..."_  
_"Stop it!"_ Ian shouted and swerved sharply, tires squealing as he pulled into a gas station. The Corvette fishtailed, rubber burning, kicking up a shower of small rocks before he regained control and slammed on the brakes and stopped in front of a pump. _"We all know your opinion of the Weasleys, Draco. Now shut up and let me get my damn caffeine."_  
The others were silent as Ian gassed the 'vette and went inside to get a cup of coffee, a bottle of liquid energy, cigarettes and a cheap snack. The girl at the register, she looked about sixteen with mouse brown hair streaked with neon green and sticking out from her head at odd angles, stared at him as she rang up his purchases, obviously wondering what the ice blonde man in expensive clothes and driving a new Corvette was doing in her little hick-store. Ian nodded to her and handed her a twenty.  
"Keep the change," he said and gathered his things, walking out. Draco started muttering about being a sucker, but Ian chose to ignore him, closing the door and swallowing the energy drink before starting the car. The engine revved and he smiled before zipping out of the parking lot.  
He drove all night, making it down to Maryland before stopping in Annapolis at an IHOP at 2:30 AM. Draco and Chase were still arguing, but Ian made them do it silently as he poked at his eggs and pancakes. He considered calling Phoenix, to see if she was okay, but he restrained himself. He had said they would talk about it in the morning and she needed to sleep if the baby was going to be healthy. He wanted to marry her, he had already picked out the ring, hadn't he? But she didn't know that. How was he going to convince her that he wanted to marry her for her and not because he felt like he had to because she was pregnant?  
_I don't see why we are even bothering to marry her,_ Draco muttered. Ian hissed.  
_Because we are in love with her,_ he snapped. Draco chuckled.  
_I am not in love with her. You and Chase and Clay are, I just think she's a good shag. It doesn't matter what she changes her name to, she's still a Weasley and Malfoys don't marry Weasleys. I am pretty sure that kid she's carrying is a freak of nature to, it shouldn't be possible for Malfoys and Weasleys to breed. How do we even know it's ours?  
Phoenix wouldn't lie to us and I'll bet everything we own she wouldn't lie to her child. The recordings say we're the father,_ Ian retorted. Draco snorted.  
_She lied to us, why wouldn't she lie about this?_  
_She didn't _lie_! She didn't tell us, that's not the same thing as lying!  
Yes it is. She didn't tell us, with-holding the truth from us and lying when she said she was sick. She. Lied. To. Us.  
What are we going to do?_ Chase murmured. Draco snorted.  
_WE aren't going to do anything. You two can do whatever you want. I want nothing to do with this.  
You're a fool, Draco,_ Ian snarled. _How can you not see what she is? How brave and strong she is? Are you really so blind?  
It is you who is blind, Ian, blinded by lust and the fact that she carries our heir. I have no desire to be bound to her for eternity and beyond. Do you?  
Oh, hush, Draco, _Chase said wearily._ There is nothing wrong with Phoenix. She is a...  
I DON'T CARE, DAMN YOU!_ Draco roared, punching the seat. Ian shuddered and called the waitress over, handing her a fifty and fleeing the restaurant without waiting for his change. Once he was safely in his car and speeding back towards New York, he glared into the rearview mirror.  
_"Hear me now, Draco, and hear me well. I am dominant, me, Ian, and I am going to propose to Phoenix Gallagher and I will marry her. And by all that is holy, that is final. So get the hell out of my business and go find a hole to die in."  
"That's rich, coming from you,"_ Draco snorted. He swerved to avoid colliding with a gray Mazda and fell silent, thinking. After a while, he sighed.  
_"Alright, alright. Marry her, fuck her, I don't care anymore. As you said, you are dominant and I am not going to fight you about this. But..."_ he waited until Ian was paying close attention before continuing. _"...when she turns you down or betrays us later, remember that I objected to the whole thing."_  
Ian chuckled and slowed from 150 mph to 90. _"I'll be sure to remember."_

22222222222222222222222222222

One more chapter!


	14. Surprise or Happily Ever AfterFor Now

Chapter 13: Surprise or "Who Are You?"

A/N: So, we have some lovely-dovey, then more drama. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't you hate me?  
Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P  
Songs:  
Everything by Michael Buble-Ian and Phoenix

_6:00 AM, November 9, 2011, 2940 38th St. Apartment 202, NYC, NY, America_

Phoenix wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave her apartment again. She stood in front of the front door, trying to make herself open the door and step out. She had to get to work, it was her first day back and no doubt her desk would be piled with reports and sheets to fill out. With a sigh, she forced herself to grab the doorknob and turn it. At the same time, someone turned it from the other side and it swung open. She took a step back when Ian gave her a sheepish grin.  
"I..." she couldn't find anything to say, so she remained silent, staring at him in disbelief. She was sure he would be so angry he wouldn't want to see her again, but there he was, standing at her doorstep, giving her the half-guilty, charming smile she loved.  
"Can I come in?" he asked softly. She nodded and stepped back, letting him pass before closing the door. They looked at each other for a few minutes, the silence stretching uncomfortably. Finally, just to fill the air, she said,  
"I'm sorry."  
"I should be angry with you," he said softly. She swallowed and looked at the floor, twining her fingers together behind her back. "But, I find I can't."  
He head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
"Okay, I was angry, but I see your point. You have every right to be cautious when it comes to me, and that's my fault." He slipped his hands into his pockets and sighed. "That doesn't make me very happy, but I have to accept that. And it doesn't make your mistake correct, but that's okay." He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I love you very much, Phoenix, I really do." He heard her gasp, but pressed on. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby or not. I was already planning on asking you to marry me before any of this happened. And I still want you to marry me, but you have to understand that I'm not asking because of the baby, but because you are an amazing woman who I love and admire and respect, a woman who isn't afraid to stand up to her superiors and get in my face when you think you're right. You're funny and sarcastic and strong, ready to face the world with a killer smile and a killer right hook." She cracked a smile and he pressed on, taking a step towards her and offering her a hand, a smile lighting up his face when she hesitantly took it. "I'm very proud of the fact that you are my partner and that you can kick my ass when needed. And despite everything you've been through, you still have an amazing capacity to love and accept people. After Jack died, I swore I would never let anyone into my heart again, because I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. But you," he reached out and wiped away the tear that was making it's way down her face, "you just wormed your way into my heart and I don't think you will be leaving anytime soon. So, I'm going to ask you a question, and I'm praying that you accept." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, opening it to reveal the diamond-and-emerald ring he had picked out for her. Grasping her hands tightly, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Phoenix Gallagher, will you marry me?"  
A small cry escaped her lips and more tears slid down her face, but a dazzling smile betrayed her happiness. Phoenix threw her arms around his neck and held on tight.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you!"  
Ian grinned and swung her around, laughing.

Finite

A/N: It's finished! Thanks for sticking around this long, it's been fun! I totally fell in love with all the characters and now it's going to be hard to leave! I was going to post three more chapters, but I figured if I made it a separate story, it would be better and not seem as add-onish as it was becoming. :P So, I'll be posting _Return_ soon. Hopefully, before the weekend ends. Yay!  
AND, I'm writing a sequel, about Ian and Phoenix's kid, so keep an eye out for it! Again, thanks for reading Enemies Through Time! I hope you had a much fun reading it as I had writing it.  
Kiss kiss!

Lycan Phoenix


End file.
